Defying logic - The Consequences
by Vampiczech
Summary: This is a sequel to Defying logic. The plot is a result of events that happened prior to this story in original story: Defying logic. I recommend reading that story before starting this one.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

On some distanced planet in the Milky way galaxy, a space ship called Normandy was wrecked after terroristic attack. An attack that the ship wasn't expecting turned into a big failure and the crew had to evacuate and use the escape pods in order to survive. The spaceship ended burning in flames and the structures were caving in on everything that was inside. The crew forgot about one human that was on board with them. However, this human was in deep unconsciousness and due to the minimal chance of his survival, they left him with the ship to crash on the planet.

Although the chance for survival was minimal, it was still some chance and truly, the human woke up from his unconsciousness one day. He opened his eyes from the deep sleep, seeing that glass of his stasis pod was shattered in pieces. Everything around him was dark, it was a night time on the planet. As he looked around, he noticed the apocalyptic look of the ship, trying to process how he got in there. As the human remembered, he knew that he had to get out of this ship, activating the distress beacon so somebody could come and save him.

"I must get out of here…" the human thought. As he tried to raise his body from the pod, his body was overwhelmed with pain rushing from his right arm and leg, "That… that hurts!" he looked at a massive structure of the former ship that had crushed one side of the stasis pod and noticed that his right limbs were completely crushed under a weight of the heavy metal, "I cannot… I can't feel it there!" he said and tried to push the structure off. Unfortunately for him, the metal was too heavy and the pain was unbearable. His mind brought him the only desperate idea.

"I have no other option… I must leave without my right limbs…" he thought and so he was starting to push the metal off, sensing full functionality of what remained of his neural system in his right limbs as they protested against partition of the body parts. The human was in indescribable pain, holding himself from screaming as he could hear the tissue ripping up from his body. Right before full disconnection, the pain overcame the threshold and the human shouted the way as if somebody was burning him alive.

But he did it. He was free of his right limbs, however for the price of bleeding. He was bleeding quite slow but he needed to get out of the wreckage to the surface to activate the distress beacon. Hobbling himself and groaning of pain, holding every structure to keep himself on his left foot, the human saw a moonlight coming from outside to the darkness of the ship. He made his way towards the exit, getting out of the wreckage. The distress beacon was already outside, laid casually on the ground. As there was no structure to hold, the human crawled on the ground to it.

He reached it and pressed the red button which started to blink. After losing much of his blood, the human fell asleep, hoping somebody would come and save him. Half an hour later, he was woken up by engines of some shuttle. He opened his eyes again, seeing blurry pictures of figures coming towards him. He couldn't clearly see who was it but heard them talking.

"Hmm… a human. That's not what we were hoping for." One of them said.

"Yeah just look at him. He's not gonna make it and humans are our enemies." Another one added. The bleeding human decided to speak.

"P-Please… whoever you are… I don't want to die. Help… Help me…" He begged, trying to focus his eye.

"So, captain?" one of them asked and then the third one which was captain kneeled down and the bleeding human in need saw his face, alien with four eyes and evil look at his face. Everything went black in that moment.

DEFYING LOGIC – THE CONSEQUENCES

Everything started in year 2186 when Adrian Shepard, commander of the Alliance was set free from his detention after he left Cerberus organization and joined the Alliance again. Shepard wanted to assemble a new crew on his space ship, preparing galaxy for the greatest war which would decide whether their existence will be terminated in never ending cycle of annihilations by Reaper threat. At the same time, Shepard was given big deal of bringing one certain human on his ship because this human knew important information which in the wrong hands would cause intergalactic war.

Name of this human was Daniel Husk. It was 30 years old man diagnosed for autism who was born in 1996 and volunteered to be cryogenically frozen in 2025. He woke up in 2186 and met Shepard. Soon, once Shepard assembled crew with turian Garrus Vakarian, asari Liara T'Soni, the Geth Legion and few additional members, he was able to get valuable information which the Alliance was hiding from him. This information was related to bypassing death, becoming immortal and the project which had this basic concept was called project Soma.

As Daniel was acclimatizing on the ship and the century he was living at, he was able to love. First he met turian male named Renok Amarok but he was slain by Cerberus. Heartbroken Daniel met another one who could love him. However, this love was new to the Geth named Legion who was part of Shepard's crew. Legion as the Geth didn't need to love before, but meeting Daniel opened him for emotions. Legion wasn't machine as the Geth usually were, he was able to feel and with Daniel, he reached absolute happiness.

The Reapers were coming and Shepard's crew was ready to fight, but in the beginning of the war, Daniel was badly hurt and ended up with coma. Legion and Daniel had plan before in case of something like this would happen. They used project Soma for themselves and for their happiness. Daniel's mind was printed into a body of Geth and when Legion activated him, Daniel was happy that he could be like his synthetic partner. However, there was a choice to be made. He had to choose whether to let his former body live or disconnect him from support machines.

He chose to let him live and after six months, after the great war with the Reapers which ended up with victory for the organics, Shepard and his crew were flying across the galaxy with new space ship – Normandy SR3. Shepard was taking assignments from the Alliance leadership and from the Council as well. This time there was a problem on Noveria and Shepard needed squad with him. He chose Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah on this mission. They were sitting in the shuttle and Shepard was explaining the situation.

"Alright. According to the intel we received on Normandy, Noveria has got problems with defense system and its malfunction. Problem is that they are shooting everything in their sight… Tali?" Shepard look at the quarian who didn't pay attention. Garrus poked her a little.

"Oh… yes, Shepard?"

"What's happening, Tali? Normally you pay attention to what I say."

"It's nothing. I just think that one of us two should have stayed with Denos. Nobody knows what that kid could do alone." Tali said. Denos was Garrus' and Tali's turian baby boy.

"Come on, Tali. He's just a kid. Liara is taking care of him and Mira too." Garrus tried to calm her down.

"Garrus is right, Tali. Liara is good for this. Also, there are Legion and Daniel so nothing bad can happen."

"Only that Legion and Daniel are Geth. They might not have the right touch so they could hurt them." Tali said.

"I wouldn't be worried about that. They are too busy with their own business." Garrus chuckled and the shuttle was landing on Noveria's landing area. Shepard, Garrus and Tali were running behind him and they headed towards the stairs entrance so they could enter the building.

"We'll head down towards the security system and bypass it!" Shepard explained.

"Shepard! Turrets!" Garrus shouted and all of them went down to the ground, hiding behind ventilation shafts on the rooftop.

"Shepard! We cannot stay like this forever!" Tali exclaimed.

"I know that! We must find strategy how to get those turrets out of our way!" Shepard said and Garrus pulled out grenade.

"Quite rough to do this but this is desperate situation!" Garrus said and the turrets stopped with shooting as fast as they started, "It stopped…?"

"This is our chance! Quickly! Get in!" Shepard said and all of them ran to the staircase, running down to the hallways. It was suspicious that the defense systems weren't actually making any effort trying to stop Shepard and his squad on their way to the defense protocol system. The squad arrived at the door and opened it, hearing local security officers talking to another group.

"We can't thank you enough for saving Noveria's clients!"

"That was nothing. Call us next time if some shit is fucked up." A woman answered to the officer and Garrus recognized that voice.

"Jack…?" Garrus said. Shepard's group appeared from around the corner and Jack with the two other batarian soldiers turned around.

"Jack? Who are these people? And how do they know you?" the batarian soldier asked as they aimed at Shepard's group. Garrus and Tali prepared their guns. Jack and Shepard showed their groups to holster their weapons.

"Shepard! I didn't think I'd see you again. I've heard you kicked asses of those motherfucking Reapers."

"Still charming Jack." Garrus noted.

"Jack? What are you doing here? Who are those batarian soldiers and… is that the Cerberus uniform?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Shepard. Hey, I'm not good at explaining shit but let's say I was offered to help dealing with fuckers and errors that the Alliance is too slow to deal with."

"You're thinking we're slow? What's with the Cerberus uniform?" Shepard asked.

"Well, I've heard that skunk Illusive man got killed so I thought Cerberus was done. Then the batarians came to me saying that now there is the Resurrected Cerberus. I don't know why that noble, but they work with aliens, I'm fighting, enjoying it, I am free and I take credits. I can't complain."

"Who's in charge of that Resurrected Cerberus?" Garrus asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Batarians came to the Grissom Academy to me and I could speak only with holographic projection of their leader. Creepy guy, mysterious. He hides himself with cape and mask but his voice was smooth though. Wish I could look what's hidden under that mask of his!" Jack grinned.

"The Cerberus base was taken under Alliance. How can it be operative again?" Tali asked also.

"Geez, too many questions… listen, I don't know. Seek for the information yourself. I gotta go." Jack said, waving her gun as if saying good bye.

"Wait! Jack, who else is part of this?" Shepard stopped her.

"Shepard, we're kinda independent in our work. But I think that I saw Samara, Kasumi, Grunt and Jacob. Now I have to go…" Jack said and along with her batarian partners activated buttons on their uniforms, making them disintegrate. Shepard was now confused and so were Tali with Garrus. First mission after long time and it brought them so much confusion. On their way to Normandy, Shepard shook his head in the shuttle.

"Jack… I never thought she would join Cerberus."

"I'd rather know more about that guy who's in charge of it now. Did you hear what she was saying? He's hiding under mask and cape…" Garrus added.

"Shepard, I suggest you to talk to Liara. She's Shadow Broker so she might have some info about him." Tali suggested.

"Maybe. I have to ask Anderson what happened to the Alliance if Cerberus base was taken over by someone else…" Shepard said and the shuttle arrived at Normandy's deck finally. Shepard separated from Garrus and Tali, taking elevator up to the second deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard decided that there was time for answers so he was in the vid-com room and the Council appeared in front of him as there were five counselors now – Human, Turian, Asari, Salarian & Elcor.

"Commander Shepard! What happens that you call the Council? Shouldn't be everything safer now that the Reapers are past?" the salarian counselor asked.

"I'm sorry, counselor. I didn't mean to talk to the entire Council. I just wanted to talk to counselor Anderson since it's matter of the Alliance Navy."

"There is no secret communication between counselor and human." Sparatus said.

"Shepard, what's the matter?" Anderson asked.

"May I ask what happened in Terminus system with the former Cerberus base?"

"I… I was afraid of you asking that in front of the entire Council." Anderson said and other counselors looked at him, "The Alliance came across something strange. Our ships were guarding that place but then the local fleet saw batarian ship arriving. Big ship I must say."

"One ship? What's the catch?"

"We couldn't beat it, Shepard. It was indestructible. The Alliance fleet fired everything they had but the ship didn't get a scratch and we realized it was protected with biotic powers. These biotic powers weren't regular. Once the ship realized we can't do anything, it started with overloading attacks. Defense systems of our fleet were disabled and then the worst came. The ship was attacking and it tore our fleet apart."

"So batarians are after this… counselor Anderson, I found Jack, or subject zero if you want to call her that name. She is with Cerberus."

"With Cerberus? Batarians recreated it?"

"Yes. It's now called Resurrected Cerberus and their leader is a mystery. Nobody knows anything about him. Jack told me he is hiding behind mask and cape."

"And how did you find Jack?"

"She was on Noveria. As I said, she works with Cerberus and apparently batarians are working with them as well because they were in her group."

"Resurrected Cerberus, Jack, batarians… as I listen to that it sounds like a meal made of various ingredients."

"She also said their work is to do the job that Alliance is too slow to do."

"She really said that, didn't she? I get the feeling that this new Cerberus is trying to discredit the Alliance but it's only my opinion. Keep up doing your job, Shepard. I'll try to find more information." Anderson said and the Council holograph disappeared. In the meantime, at one room on Normandy, Legion was activated from his inactive state and the first thing he saw was eye of another Geth watching him.

"Daniel? Is it done?"

"See for yourself." The Geth said with his faceplates shaped the way so Legion recognized smile. Legion rose his body on the table and spotted himself in the mirror which was right in front him. He placed his hand on chest where he used to have a big hole.

"It's fixed…" Legion said examining that fixed place, sensing no irregularity telling him that there was something before. It was like a new armor, perfectly fixed. Legion looked to his Geth partner who rested his hand on Legion's shoulder.

"It was difficult to get the right proportions, but you're as new."

"I can't be grateful enough, Daniel. It's perfect."

"You are perfect, Legion. Remember when you told me how the other hole was fixed?" Daniel asked and Legion nodded, "Well, now both of them are fixed." He explained and Legion got off the table to pull Daniel in a hug.

"I guess that means thanks?" Daniel asked with chuckle, hugging Legion back.

"You did so much for me in last months, Daniel. Staying with me, helping me to understand my emotions… I don't know how I can repay you."

"Just stay with me and I'll be happy, Legion." Daniel explained. Soon their embrace activated optical cables coming out of their synthetic muscles and connecting to the muscles of another one. That was the moment when Daniel and Legion shared feelings and memories. That was interrupted when Shepard arrived at their room.

"Eh-ehm…" Shepard cleared his throat. Legion and Daniel looked at Shepard standing in the doorway.

"Legion, Daniel, we've received an assignment on Illium. Local radioactive plant is about to explode and civilians need to be evacuated. Possibly we should try to fix the coolant system in order to prevent disaster happening."

"We'll be ready when you are, Shepard." Daniel said and Shepard left the room. Normandy was on Illium's orbit and the shuttle was ready to descent. Meanwhile at Terminus systems at base of the Resurrected Cerberus, a holograph of Kasumi and Grunt appeared in the chamber of their leader.

"Kasumi, Grunt, I've got assignments for you. It's suitable to your abilities." The masked leader said.

"Oh? Do I have to steal something?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, you will be working separated. Kasumi, I need you to go to the Citadel to Huerta memorial hospital and bring me a blood bags with a blood donated from Kolyat Krios. Collect as many as you can get. I trust you, Kasumi."

"Why the drell blood?" Kasumi asked again and the leader looked at Grunt.

"That's linked to the other assignment for you, Grunt. I want you to go to Rakhana, the drell home world and bring me the corpse of Thane Krios."

"What's the deal with the corpse?" Grunt asked, his question was unanswered.

"Come on, Grunt. He knows best what to do… Jack?" Kasumi said and Jack stood between them appearing in the holograph.

"Boss, I've seen Shepard." Jack said and the mysterious man clenched his hand in the armchair, "I thought you'd want to hear it."

"Any problems with him?"

"No. He was wondering why we were part of Cerberus." Jack said and the man stood from his chair, walking closer to the holographs.

"Listen, Shepard might think I forced you to work with me. All of you know that it's not true. I asked you and you accepted. You, Jacob and Samara, all of you and I want the same and that is to do what Shepard and the Alliance are not able to handle. I trust all of you, so do the same and trust me as well. I am not the Illusive man. I am not going to throw you into something expecting you will not return."

"What is between you and Shepard? Why don't you tell us more? We don't know anything about you!" Kasumi asked but the question received strange answer.

"In time you will know. Now go and complete the assignments." He said and holographs disappeared, "Shepard… if you don't stop sticking your nose where you shouldn't, you will have problem…" he said to himself and back on Illium, the shuttle landed near the power plant. Shepard with Legion and Daniel ran to the entrance. Legion opened the entrance gate through the console and then he continued inside with the squad. Alarm sounded through base as Shepard and his squad tried to reach the main reactor chamber. They entered the elevator which was supposed to take them down to the control center.

"Legion, you will restart the coolant system, Daniel I trust you in replacing the fuel rods."

"Shepard? Isn't it strange that we haven't seen anybody in this building yet?"

"Probably they have already been evacuated." Shepard answered Daniel's question. The elevator reached the bottom floor and the door opened. Shepard turned around and couldn't find words to what he saw.

"Shepard-commander. It seems that we're late." Legion said as all of them spotted another group of people at consoles. In the lead of Samara, Shepard walked closer.

"Samara…" he said and the justicar turned around, seeing Shepard.

"Shepard, what an honor to see you back on Illium."

"Samara, I was told you are part of Resurrected Cerberus! Is that true? Yes, or no?"

"It's true, Shepard. All my life was only about following the code but then this man under mask and cape told me that I could continue in bringing justice to universe with the code even after joining the Resurrected Cerberus."

"What happened? I thought you wouldn't change your life."

"I didn't. I am still justicar and follow the code. I didn't see in face of that man but I can sense that he is different from the Illusive man. His intentions seem pure to me."

"I don't like this… so what's his deal?"

"From what I heard he wants to wipe out all the evil from galaxy, and you know I listen to these words."

"Samara, you're working with batarians…"

"They work for that man and so do I. I must go… we need to give him report. I hope for a chance to work with you, Shepard." Samara said and her group used the buttons to disintegrate themselves. Legion came with Daniel behind Shepard.

"Wiping out the evil? What did she mean, Shepard-commander?" Legion asked.

"Legion, I don't know. I need to find more information. Something is wrong. They are always ahead of us."

"Perhaps we should talk to their leader?" Daniel suggested.

"Sure, but first let's go back to Normandy and send our report to admiral Hackett that Illium is secured." Shepard explained and so he left with his two Geth back on board of Normandy. He went to Liara's work room where she had all equipment of Shadow Broker and wanted information about the Resurrected Cerberus. The door opened and Shepard with Liara looked at each other.

"So? Did you find something?"

"Only a little. It seems that Cerberus has been renewed only few months back and they don't do many orders from Shadow Broker. They block every communication. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"No, Liara… how is Mira?" Shepard asked for his and Liara's asari baby girl.

"She's missing her dad. You better go and check on her." Liara smiled at Shepard who smiled back and went at the back where the bed with his asari little baby daughter was. The baby was sitting and waiting for her dad to play with her. The course was set to the Citadel as Shepard needed to clean his mind and take a breath from the fresh air on the Citadel.


	3. Chapter 3

Normandy arrived at the Citadel and Shepard with Garrus, Legion and Daniel left to check what was new. Liara and Tali remained on board of Normandy, taking care of their babies. Shepard decided it was good to split in groups so Legion went with Daniel and Garrus joined Shepard. Shepard and Garrus went to get elevator to embassies as Anderson invited him to his office so they could talk in privacy.

"So what are you going to tell Anderson?"

"Everything. I don't like that Resurrected Cerberus is messing in job of the Alliance." Shepard said and they were coming at counselor's office. The door shifted open as soon as Shepard pressed the button and Anderson stood up from his paperwork, seeing Shepard coming.

"Shepard, great! You are just on time!" Anderson said, walking towards the vid-com scanner.

"I understood you wanted to talk in privacy so the counselors wouldn't disturb us."

"Indeed. I was contacted… by the leader of Resurrected Cerberus leader himself."

"He contacted you?"

"Yes. And that's another reason why I invited you. He wants to talk to you as well."

"Well… patch him through then." Shepard said and Anderson started the vid-com. Soon the holograph of a mysterious figure with cape and mask was facing them.

"Commander Adrian Shepard, counselor David Anderson and… Garrus Vakarian."

"How do you know us?" Garrus asked.

"I know more than you could think, turian. Nevertheless, I have much work to do so use the time given to you when I can answer your questions." The mysterious man said.

"Who are you? Why are you hiding behind that cape and mask?" Shepard asked.

"Name isn't that important. I am already dead man, commander. You can call Wraith. Somebody who just appeared and isn't easy to be seen."

"And that look of yours? Why are you hiding your face and everything?"

"Let's say it's not a good look at me. I went through things that almost cost me a life." Wraith said and uncovered his right arm and leg. Both of them were cybernetic.

"Cybernetic limbs. These models are based on connection with nerves so moving them is fluent. Not mechanical." Anderson added.

"Counselor Anderson is well informed." Wraith said and hid his arm and leg under the cape.

"What happened to you that you ended up this way?" Garrus asked.

"I was left… I was left alone to death by my best friends. In order to survive, I had to sacrifice my right limbs. I thought I wouldn't make it, but batarians saved my life and after they treated me, I decided to take over their nation. I deposed their leader on Khar'shan and freed them. Batarians were grateful to me for freeing them so I was considered to be their new emperor and used this opportunity to take batarian in order to renew Cerberus."

"What exactly do you want? Why renewing Cerberus? My former members of my crew are working for you!" Shepard asked.

"I want nothing more than wipe out the evil of Milky way. To make it silent. Your friends were asked to help and they accepted. To your another question, Cerberus has resources that I can use of course."

"Jack told us that the Alliance is slow. What did she mean by that?"

"Subject Zero always had habit to give the information in an aggressive way. Don't be worried, commander, and you also, counselor. I will not interfere into the Council space until Terminus systems are clean. Also, counselor, I hope you understand that I did what was necessary for getting Cerberus base in my hands."

"You didn't have to destroy the entire fleet. Hundreds of innocent people died there."

"My condolences, counselor. I didn't do it with pride. Actually I was feeling guilt once I took over the base. Now, if you excuse me, there's a work expecting me. Commander Shepard, I am sure it's not the last time we are talking together." Wraith said and holograph disappeared. At the same time, Legion and Daniel visited Huerta memorial hospital, seeing C-Sec officers inside.

"What's happening?" Legion asked Daniel.

"Probably some crime…" Daniel answered but then a turian C-Sec officer came to them.

"What do two Geth want in here? This is a restricted area."

"We're sorry, officer. Can we ask what happened here?" Daniel asked.

"Somebody robbed the blood bank, stealing whole bunch of drell blood."

"Why would somebody want drell blood?"

"Don't ask me, ask the donator." The turian officer said and went for a drell C-Sec officer who was standing just on the other side of the hall. The drell went to both Geth standing near the elevator.

"Why did you come?"

"You are the drell who donated blood?" Daniel asked.

"Kolyat Krios. So, why are you here?"

"We were just exploring the Citadel when your colleague told us about the robbery."

"Yes, it was blood of my group. Each blood of drell has its unique group and for some reason, they picked my blood. Worse is that they left no sign or clue that could lead us to them."

"We should inform Shepard-commander." Legion said and Daniel nodded.

"Wait… you are working with commander Shepard?"

"Yes. We must give him report." Daniel said and opened his omni-tool, contacting Shepard.

"What is it, Daniel?"

"Huerta memorial hospital was robbed. They stole a drell blood bags. Kolyat Krios told us that he was the donator."

"Kolyat? Is he with you?"

"I am right here, commander."

"Kolyat, what is the situation there?"

"No signs of robbery, probably precisely planned one."

"They stole a drell blood… maybe you should come with us on board of Normandy. Will you help us?"

"I can be in danger if they stole my blood… yes, I will join you." Kolyat said and he went to Normandy right away. Shepard and Garrus were already walking through Presidium Commons.

"Strange guy, ever since he knew our names something seemed off."

"You know what, Garrus? I want to forget about Wraith and Resurrected Cerberus for a while."

"Hmm? Do I think what you think right now?"

"Garrus, let's get free evening. I need a drink." Shepard suggested.

"Heh… not a bad idea though. Let's take Legion and Daniel with us." Garrus said.

"I always wanted to see Legion having fun!" Shepard and Garrus laughed at that place. They contacted Legion and Daniel to join them in the evening. Their invitation was accepted and soon all four of them assembled in the Purgatory club.

"Theeere they aaare!" Garrus exclaimed as Legion with Daniel came to the bar.

"Honestly, we don't know what to do. As you can see, without mouth, we cannot drink." Daniel noted.

"Then go and dance!" Shepard suggested.

"Dance?" Legion looked at Daniel.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! Come, Legion! I'll show you some moves!" Daniel went to the dance floor, puling Legion with him.

"We're alone again, Shep!" Garrus noted and Shepard gave him nod. Both of them were drinking for a while, Garrus was trying to keep Shepard interested in all his stories and jokes, but for some reason Shepard wasn't able to put Wraith out of his head. Even looking at Garrus, holding his drink and trying to listen to what he was saying, he had Wraith on his mind. Who was he? How did he appear? How could he destroy the entire fleet? What were his intentions?

His thoughts about Wraith were interrupted once Garrus looked to the dance floor and as Shepard noticed the music changing to a slow rhythm and people were making pairs for the slow dance.

"Shepard! Shepard look! You must see that!" Garrus exclaimed and pointed at Legion and Daniel on the dance floor. Shepard looked and couldn't hold the laugh as they both spotted two Geth dancing in pair to the slow music. On the dance floor, Daniel was giving Legion instructions.

"Daniel! I don't know what to do!" Legion told Daniel, afraid of the failure.

"Calm down, Legion. Just follow my steps and hold me around belt… besides, nobody's watching the two Geth dancing!" Daniel laughed and Legion left a sound of laugh as well.

"Perhaps you are right… I believe you. When you taught me how to draw, you can teach me anything." Legion said and got in tight proximity to Daniel's body. Both of them danced to the rhythm, slowly rotating on place and Daniel rested his head unit on Legion's shoulder, coordinating his moves. Daniel noticed smiling Shepard and drinking Garrus watching them.

"Don't look, Legion. Garrus and Shepard are watching." Daniel said and Legion listened to him. They continued in dancing and Legion got into it, seeming to enjoy it, "You're good, Legion. See? It wasn't so hard."

"I have the best teacher." Legion told Daniel who rested hand on Legion's back, gently giving him hug.

"I love you, Legion." Daniel said.

"I love you too, Daniel." Legion answered him and Garrus talked to Shepard again.

"Man that's so sweet… Why didn't we get those two to be together before?" Garrus said and Shepard merely smiled to it. Then he noticed two batarians sitting on the other side of the bar.

"Hey! Heard that that Normandy SR2 type will be investigated by the Alliance!"

"What shall we tell our leader?!" They talked to each other and Shepard narrowed his eyebrows, wondering why were batarians so concerned about the Alliance investigating his previous ship. _Maybe I should investigate my own ship myself…_ Shepard thought and continued drinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Kolyat Krios remained on board of Normandy for the time before Shepard would help him discover a mystery about robbery in Huerta memorial hospital. After the party evening, Garrus needed help with getting back to Normandy and since Shepard wasn't in mood to get drunk somehow particularly, he helped Garrus who needed to lay down because the next time he would wake up, he experienced horrible hangover. Soon as Normandy left the Citadel's docking bay, Shepard contacted Anderson for doing a quick report.

"Commander?"

"Counselor, this is Kolyat Krios. He is son of Thane Krios and he works for C-Sec on the Citadel. We've came across problem that is related to him."

"I know Kolyat. What problem?"

"Shortly after we left your office with Garrus, we were told that Huerta memorial hospital was robbed. Many blood bags of Kolyat's blood were stolen and the offender left no sign."

"It's quite coincidence. I was informed that Rakhana, home world of drell experienced something similar."

"Our home? What happened?" Kolyat asked.

"It seems that there was a transport of Thane Krios' body."

"Father…?"

"Anderson, Thane's dead! Why would they try to get his body?"

"I don't know, Shepard. But it is strange fact that at the same time when Thane's body was transported, there was the robbery on the Citadel. And if robbers were searching for Kolyat's blood, unique type that can be donated only to Thane, there is no doubt that it's connected."

"To me it sounds like they are trying to bring Thane back to life but… that is impossible." Shepard said, shaking his head.

"Shepard, we also thought you would be dead three years ago. Cerberus brought you back."

"So you want to say that Resurrected Cerberus with Wraith is trying to revive Thane the same way they did it to me?"

"It's only an assumption, but who knows what Wraith is capable of. Maybe you should take a look at Rakhana and find more information before we will send you to another assignment."

"Counselor? Before you go, can I ask why didn't the Alliance inform me about investigation of my ship?"

"We cannot lose time by sending you to examining a wreckage. We already sent a team to do that. Anderson out." Anderson said and stopped the vid-com.

"Commander, if what counselor said is true, then I must stay on board. I need to know the truth whether my father is going to be alive or not."

"What will you do if we find out?"

"If father is going to live, I must see him and let him know I have never forgotten about him. If he will not live, I must take revenge for desecrating the body of dead."

"Wouldn't you do either way? When somebody's dead, he shouldn't be disturbed from his sleep."

"Commander… that is quite difficult to explain. I didn't have much time to talk to my father. If he is going to live, I can finally spend more time with him."

"Understood. I'll be at the galaxy map if you need anything."

"Thank you, commander." Kolyat thanked him and Shepard went to the galaxy map. At the same time, Resurrected Cerberus received Thane's body and the blood bags. Wraith was talking to Grunt and Kasumi again, this time evaluating their actions.

"Both of you did great on your mission. Both, Thane's body and those blood bags are already in the medical bay."

"Why did we do this? I think this is ethically wrong. Thane was a good man so I think he doesn't deserve this."

"It's funny to hear that from thief like you, Kasumi!" Grunt laughed.

"I knew Thane personally, Kasumi. I know he deserves rest, but I need him right now. I know he won't be in state to do the missions, but that's not why I need him. It's something personal. Something that I need Thane to help me with." Wraith said and went towards the wide glass window, watching the star.

"Can we know what it is?" Kasumi asked.

"No, Kasumi. It could affect your concentration. Now go and complete more assignments." Wraith said and holographs disappeared. Wraith decided to see progress on Thane Krios' body so he went in the laboratories and headed to the Intensive Care Unit. The door opened and the single batarian who worked at the console ignored Wraith coming in the room.

"How did you progress?" Wraith asked and the batarian got startled by his hoarse voice.

"Master?! He uh… I'm already doing the blood transfusion."

"Good. When can I see him on feet?"

"With the most respect, I must remind you that I am no scientist, neither doctor. Also, if we managed to bring him back to life, it would take long time. Commander Shepard was being revived for two years."

"I am patient… wait…" Wraith looked at the batarian who sensed problem, "Why did you say 'if we managed to bring him back to life'?"

"We… we cannot be certain whether this will work or not. He suffered from Kepler's syndrome after all…" the batarian told him and Wraith came closer to him. He grabbed the batarian under his neck with his left arm and bashed with him against the console, "Gah! Master! No!" he exclaimed as Wraith choked him.

"Shepard was torn apart when Cerberus found him! Yet they brought him to life! You have exactly the same equipment so don't tell me this isn't going to work!"

"I… I need something more!" the batarian said under tight grip of Wraith's. He eased his grip and pinned the batarian to the wall, looking at his face. Then he uncovered his right hand, forming a biotic sphere in it.

"Tell me what you need…"

"I need… doctors, scientists! I cannot do this myself! Maybe salarians would help!" the batarian pushed out and Wraith approached with the biotic sphere to his face.

"I will give you everything you need. I will find you the best ones. For that, I want Thane Krios to stand on his feet, healthy and alive with no sign of Kepler's syndrome affecting his health! Do you understand?" Wraith asked and the batarian merely nodded. He could finally feel the grip releasing, letting him to breathe easily, "I don't want any wasted life under my command. Don't forget what happened to your former emperor." Wraith added and left the batarian alone. At the same time, Shepard, Liara and Kolyat visited the graveyard on the Rakhana planet.

They searched for signs that would lead them to Resurrected Cerberus. Kolyat led the way to Thane's grave.

"Shouldn't be these graves secured with some sort of defense mechanism?" Shepard asked.

"They are. Cerberus probably found a way to bypass it. We are not attacked because the security system recognized my DNA." Kolyat explained.

"So the drell are allowed to enter the graveyard." Liara added.

"Yes. No drell companion, no entrance." Kolyat said and then they stopped by the opened grave of Thane, "So, here it is. My father's grave."

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Liara asked.

"Evidences. Something that might help us to get detailed information about Resurrected Cerberus. Possibly how they avoided the security." Shepard explained and all of them got in exploration. Shepard looked around the other graves, Liara checked the terminal near the defense systems and Kolyat explored the grave itself. After five minutes, they assembled.

"I found nothing around other graves. Liara?" Shepard said.

"There was a short moment of Grunt and two batarians passing through graveyard. Also I found some communication link between Grunt and Wraith."

"Great work, Liara. Kolyat?"

"I've found this…" Kolyat showed Liara and Shepard some kind of orb.

"What is that?" Shepard narrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't know, commander. They must have left this while leaving because we don't put these into graves."

"I think I saw these before. They are remote holograph projectors. This allows their user to negotiate with somebody across large distance. Wraith must be using these to talk with others while convincing them to join him. It is convenient for him because he doesn't risk getting caught, assassinated or letting his real identity being discovered."

"Sounds more like he's coward. He doesn't have balls to show himself up. Either way, let's go back." Shepard suggested and together with Kolyat and Liara he returned back to board of Normandy. As soon as Shepard, Kolyat and Liara went out of the elevator, a desperate calling for help sounded through third deck.

"Shepard-commander?! HELP!"

"Legion!" Shepard, Kolyat and Liara ran to help Legion. They opened the door where the calling for help was coming from, seeing something totally unexpected.

"Help!" Legion whined. As soon as Shepard and Liara noticed deactivated Daniel and Legion helplessly lying on the ground, Liara got into laugh. The turian baby and asari one were crawling over Legion who didn't dare to move.

"Oh Shepard! That's so cute!" she said, holding back her laugh.

"Heh… those little two are already getting basic training!" Shepard crossed his arms and laughed to the situation. Liara and Shepard went over to Legion, taking care of Denos and Mira so Legion could stand up.

"What happened that you ended up like that?" Shepard asked with amused smile.

"Creator Tali'Zorah and Garrus Vakarian had to complete something. They entrusted me and Daniel with the little ones but… accidentally they deactivated him and then I ended up on the ground as the turian blinded my optic sensor. I didn't want to do anything to them so I rather stayed on the ground, hoping for you to arrive soon."

"It's ok, Legion. Now go with Daniel and take some time to get from this." Shepard offered.

"Acknowledged, Shepard-commander." Legion said and activated Daniel who recognized the place. He followed Legion out of the room. Liara followed them because she needed to ask Legion for complete analysis of the remote holographic projector.


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed since the exploration of the graveyard on Rakhana, the drell home world. Shepard was completing some assignments given to him by the Alliance but it was noticeable that number of the assignments was decreasing. The reason of this decadence was that Resurrected Cerberus was becoming more powerful and Terminus systems were practically clean. Each system in that location was aware of Resurrected Cerberus and so the criminals were rather thinking than risking getting caught or killed by the organization.

It was time to speak with counselor Anderson again.

"I am sorry, Shepard. There aren't many assignments out of the Council space and the Alliance space. Criminality in our space isn't high and it seems that Resurrected Cerberus is doing its job well in Terminus systems."

"What about the Attican traverse?"

"Attican traverse is a stalemate. Admiral Hackett contacted me and said that Cerberus' warships are meeting the Alliance ships within this part of galaxy."

"Is it a problem? Are they attacking?"

"No. They are patiently observing our ships and so does the Alliance to them. The atmosphere in there is thick. Shepard, what does a term 'European powder keg' tell you?"

"Balkan states. In the beginning of the 20. century, this part of Austria-Hungarian empire was called the powder keg because it was obvious that with continuous revolutions in Europe since 1848 when European nations wanted autonomy, something bad was going to happen there. And it did because in 1914, Austria-Hungarian empire had pretext for starting the first world war after the Serbian assassin killed archduke Franz Ferdinand d'Este, the successor of Austria-Hungarian throne."

"Exactly. What I want to point out is that this is the same. The powder keg is the Attican traverse in this case."

"You mean that Cerberus is willing to start the war?"

"Yes. Admiral Hackett and I don't want to practice the politics of appeasement and voluntarily give them the Attican traverse. That mistake was made before the second world war and we all know how it ended…"

"Understood. Does the Alliance want to negotiate?"

"We wish to. If Wraith is wise enough to use diplomacy and doesn't want any conflicts, we will try to sign a ceasefire agreement."

"My people are working on remote holographic projector here on Normandy. We might contact Wraith and ask him."

"Good. Now Shepard, there's something I have for you to take care about."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the Normandy SR2 investigation?" Anderson asked and Shepard gave him nod, "Our people haven't answered for week. It seems they have been attacked on that mission."

"You want to tell me that somebody doesn't want them to approach the wreckage? Why?"

"I don't know. I don't want to accuse Cerberus for this but you never know. That's why I'm sending you there."

"I'll take a look there."

"Anderson out." Anderson said and his holograph disappeared. Shepard went to have a look at Legion's progress on the remote projector. Liara was there with him. During their flight towards a mass relay, Wraith was sitting in his armchair, hidden with his mask and cape, watching the star though wide glass window of his room. Suddenly the door shifted. The room was visited by a drell.

"I woke up in this building, at some laboratory… I thought I was dead…" the drell said.

"I understand your confusion you must experience and I will try to answer your questions as much as I can, Thane." Wraith said as an armchair rose from the floor and Wraith gestured Thane to sit in it, "Have a seat. You were just revived so you should rest." As wraith said that, Thane hobbled himself to the armchair, sitting in it. The armchair was positioned diagonally so Thane could see at Wraith, to his mask, "Water?" Wraith offered him and Thane grabbed it, drinking slowly as swallowing was still painful.

"So… tell me, you are leading Cerberus now. Why did you bring me back to life?"

"I did that because I have my reasons, Thane. I am no Illusive man so I don't take unnecessary sacrifices. You are here to help me."

"Help you? I don't think I understand. I can barely fight…"

"Not fighting. I need mental support."

"Do you mind explaining?" Thane asked, taking another sip of water.

"From your personality I can say that you are person with heart on the right place. You might not know Thane, but we've already met. Back in Huerta memorial hospital on the Citadel."

"My memories… I can remember everything but somehow I don't think I have seen you."

"Well then, let me do an exception for you and put down the mask so you can remember…" Wraith said and took off his metal mask, showing face to Thane. Thane remembered – seven months back at Huerta memorial hospital.

"You… you're him… how? What happened to your face, leg and arm?!"

"See Thane… I was forgotten, left by my friends but managed to survive. I wipe out the evil of galaxy but still, I am dying. I am dying deep inside and that is why I brought you back to life. You can help me to find peace if you talk to me." Wraith explained and put on the mask again.

"I see your point but why don't you just tell Shepard that you are back?"

"It would be too easy for Shepard to see what happened. We would forget about all of this but I cannot, Thane. I suffered too long from solitude, loneliness and ordeals that I cannot just wave my hand and say that I am fine… I am not."

"So you work with batarians."

"They saved me and I freed them so they started to follow me. Listen to me, Thane. I want Shepard to find out but I want him and his crew to find out only the truth about what I've become. I want them to know that there is no me anymore. I am officially declared to be dead and it should stay like that. I am not the one who I used to be. I am Wraith." Wraith explained and Thane looked down to his glass of water.

Then Wraith spoke again, "Don't let me die, Thane. I know I interrupted your eternal sleep but please… I need you for a while so I don't die yet. Talk to me, tell me some story, anything because I need to listen so my mind doesn't eat me. Once this is all over, I promise you we will both go to sleep for good." Wraith assured Thane with warm tone of his hoarse voice and the former assassin gave him smile. He took a deep breath before starting to talk and then he started narration of a story to Wraith.

Three hours later. Normandy made jump to the system with coordinates of location of the Normandy SR2 wreck. Shepard, Garrus and Legion were sitting in the shuttle where Cortez was ready to get out of the deck. The shuttle left the deck with Shepard and his squad.

"So what we know so far, Shepard?"

"The Alliance soldiers have been most likely attacked while exploring the wreckage. We should find out what happened." Shepard said and Legion touched Garrus, giving him electric discharge.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?!" Garrus exclaimed and rubbed the place where he got shocked.

"That is for letting me and Daniel care about two children at once."

"Fine! No baby-sitting I guess!"

"Guys! Forget about personal problems!" Shepard said and the shuttle jerked to the side, making Shepard hit the wall, "Cortez! What's going on?!"

"We're getting fire! I'm trying my best to avoid it! Shepard, I have to land here! You must go from here." Cortez explained and the shuttle landed behind a rock. Shepard and his squad left the shuttle, looking around the corner of the rock, seeing Normandy's wreckage.

"Garrus, can you see who it is?" Shepard asked and Garrus used his sniper rifle along with eye visor to focus in the distance.

"Yes… batarian soldiers. No doubt they are from Resurrected Cerberus. There are some bodies around too. That must be the Alliance people who were working on this…"

"I'll deal with it. Legion, Garrus, you will be covering me from here." Shepard said and went further as Legion moved behind another rock. Both, Legion and Garrus got ready with their sniper rifles. Batarians noticed Shepard as he got in closer proximity. Shepard was attacking back but took cover. Legion with Garrus started shooting batarians as they approached Shepard and soon there was no batarian left who could be threat to Shepard. Shepard beckoned to Legion and Garrus to follow him and soon they stood by the wreckage.

"Why would batarians defend this wreckage?" Garrus asked.

"Shepard-commander, I analyzed the terrain and found bloodstain leading from the distress beacon inside the ship." Legion notified and all of them moved to the distress beacon.

"According to the beacon's integrity, it was activated two months back. The bloodstain is also two months old." Garrus explained after he used his omni-tool.

"Strange… let's follow the blood inside the ship where it gets us." Shepard said and they went inside the wreckage, following the dry bloodstain in the former engineering bottom part.

"Shepard-commander. This was where-" Legion started.

"Where Daniel and his stasis pod were located. The blood trail ends here and the pod is nowhere." Garrus said, "Shepard, do you think that Wraith-" Shepard crossed his arms.

"No, Garrus. I don't want to believe that Daniel would be behind all this. He cannot be!" he sighed, "At least we don't have enough clues to say that with certainty. We must find more information and tell Anderson what happened. Let's head back to the shuttle and to Normandy." As Shepard said that, Legion and Garrus went outside. Shepard was looking at the place where the pod was. Then he noticed something at his left side. A giant piece of metal covered some flesh.

The curiosity didn't let him be so he pushed the giant metal off and saw something disgusting. A leg and arm in advanced stage of decomposition but when he looked closer with activated flashlight, he opened his eyes wide, thinking back to the vid-com with Wraith in Anderson's office. Wraith's right arm and leg were cybernetic. Shepard realized that these limbs were also right-sided.

It was too big coincidence that batarians were guarding this wreckage, that the stasis pod was lost, that a blood trail led from the pod to distress beacon and that Wraith's right lost limbs could possibly be these which belonged to Daniel. Shepard was putting pieces of this puzzle together, trying to refuse the idea that Wraith could be Daniel but everything was pointing at it. Garrus and Legion called Shepard to come so he didn't waste any time and ran out of the wreckage towards the shuttle that would take them all to Normandy.


	6. Chapter 6

Shepard was sitting at his cabin, trying to process through the information he found. He didn't want to believe that Wraith could be Daniel. Not the one inside the Geth body, but the real Daniel. The one made of flesh who was part of Shepard's crew. The one who ended up in coma and who wouldn't wake up anymore. It was few days since Shepard explored the wreckage. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat. He was trying to assemble the pieces together that it would make sense. However, everything was leading to equation Wraith = Daniel and Shepard wanted to find alternative explanation.

"Shepard?" Liara said as she entered the commander's cabin with plate of food. Shepard didn't even look at her because he was still thinking, "Shepard, are you hungry? You haven't eaten for two days." Liara said and placed the plate with food on Shepard's table, "Why don't you talk? You act strangely since you arrived from the investigation. Everybody is starting to be worried about you. Me, Garrus, Tali, Legion, Daniel… even the babies wonder where you are…" she said but with no response. Liara thought it had no meaning to talk anymore.

"I will leave the plate here so you can eat when you feel hungry, dear." She said and gave light kiss on commander's forehead, "You better take shower as well." She smiled and was about to leave. Right before she exited the room, Shepard started talking.

"I'm sorry, Liara. I'm just… quite upset from the last mission. Nothing else. You can tell the others I'll be down in no time." Shepard finally said and Liara smiled, leaving his room. After taking shower, eating the meal prepared with love from Liara, Shepard used the elevator to get on the second deck. As the elevator opened, he came across Legion.

"Legion? How is the work on that remote projector going on?"

"Shepard-commander? I was looking for you to say that it's done. We can contact the leader of Resurrected Cerberus now if you wish."

"Legion that is… perfect! Let's assemble everyone!" Shepard said and Legion nodded. Soon all of them were standing in the vid-com room. Kolyat, Legion, Daniel, Tali, Garrus, Liara and Shepard were waiting for the orb to activate the holograph. Once the holograph was activated, all of them faced Wraith.

"Commander Shepard. I see you brought all your crew." Wraith said as his eye was caught by the two Geth standing next to each other, "Even the Geth…" Shepard looked to them and then back at Wraith.

"We received this remote projector so we were able to contact you." Liara said.

"I know. Actually, I told Grunt's group to leave their projector on that place so we could talk together now."

"So you did that on purpose? I thought you don't want to be discovered." Garrus added.

"Not everything can be accident caused by someone's stupidity, Garrus. I did this on purpose so commander could contact me whenever he wants."

"Why are you doing this, Wraith? Why are you guiding me?" Shepard asked.

"Because I want you to find out, Shepard. Not now, but as I received information that you attacked my batarians by the wreckage, I think you already know everything."

"No, Wraith. I just think that you're trying to get me off the road so it's harder to find more about you."

"Maybe, Shepard? You might think I play a game with you as the main character, but don't get too excited about this because it doesn't have to be true."

"So if you wanted me to find you, why the soldiers then?" Shepard crossed his arms.

"What else than batarian soldiers working for me can confirm your theories? You've already found a great piece of puzzle, Shepard. Just assemble all the pieces you already have."

"Where is my father?!" Kolyat started.

"Kolyat Krios. Don't worry, I didn't forget about you. Thane is doing fine. All the blood of yours served well."

"I want to see him! I need to see that he's alright!" Kolyat demanded.

"Then so be it." Wraith said and looked to his side. A drell appeared next to Wraith in the holograph.

"Kolyat?" Thane said.

"Father… is that you? Are you really alive?"

"Yes, Kolyat. You can rest assured that I am doing well. Wrath's people brought me back. Some parts of my body still hurt but I am fine. What is even better, there are no signs of Kepler's syndrome in my body."

"Father I… I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together."

"I'm sorry for that as well, son, but don't worry. We might see each other soon. Right now I am needed here. I am Wraith's personal psychologist."

"How did you manage to cure Kepler's syndrome?" Tali asked Wraith.

"I brought the best salarian scientists to cooperate with my people, Tali'Zorah. Also one talented salarian from the Citadel named Maelon had his research which helped Thane a lot. Don't worry about Thane. He takes rehabilitations and makes progress…"

"What's the deal, Wraith? On one side you are willing to help others but then your ships are at the Attican traverse ready to fight with the Alliance. I cannot see what you're trying to accomplish!" Shepard said.

"I'm nothing more than just dead person. I already said that, Shepard. I will disappear as soon as I'll make the galaxy silent and make the evil vaporize. When I leave, I want galaxy to be clean. I want to redeem myself."

"And the ships?"

"The Alliance is trying to push me back to Terminus systems. Nevertheless, there is evil within the Council space and the Alliance tries to stop me. If necessary, I will attack."

"You cannot do that! You will start war!" Garrus exclaimed.

"I received a message from Admiral Hackett. He and counselor Anderson invited me to the Citadel for signing a ceasefire agreement."

"And you are going to come in person?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. I have to sign this agreement and honestly, it would be better for both sides. I have no interest in making genocides. Your former friends and Thane know I don't lie. However, if something happens and I see that the Alliance tried to deceive me, I will attack at the Alliance fleet." Wraith said and disappeared.

"I don't know what happened, Shepard, but it seems that you play on his sensitive note." Tali noted.

"Daniel? What's going on." Legion asked as Daniel's Geth optic was shrank and he supported himself against the edge of the table.

"Legion? What's happening to him?" Liara asked.

"He's running diagnostics… something caused his memory bank to overheat. Daniel?" Legion asked as he rose his optics against his own.

"Legion… that man. What he told about silencing the galaxy, wiping the evil… I heard behind those words pain that I've forgotten long time ago… something that I used to feel!"

"Do you need temporary deactivation?" Legion asked.

"Yes… I need to search through my memory." Daniel said and Legion helped him out of the vid-com room. Everyone looked at Shepard then.

"We're heading to the Citadel. Anderson didn't inform me about this so I guess he's expecting us." Shepard explained and Joker changed the course of Normandy to the Citadel. During the flight, Legion remained with Daniel as long as he searched through his memories. Tali and Garrus were spending time together, watching over Denos, Liara was working at her computer taking care of Shadow Broker's commissions. At the same time, she had to take care about Mira and Kolyat was there to help her. Shepard sat in his cabin again, thinking of what Wraith told him. About the threat, about possible war. Suddenly he was interrupted by Joker's call.

"Commander, Daniel wants to speak with you."

"Send him to me, Joker." Shepard said and in a minute, the door shifted when the Geth appeared in them.

"Shepard. I need to talk to you." Daniel said and Shepard stood from his table, facing Daniel.

"What about?"

"I've been thinking why were those words from Wraith so unpleasant to me. Now I know why but I must ask you a question…"

"Yes?"

"When you along with Legion and Garrus explored Normandy SR2, was there the stasis pod with my body?" Daniel asked and Shepard was trying to find a good answer. When he didn't talk for minute, Daniel decided to speak, "So then-"

"I haven't explored deeper parts of the ship, Daniel. That's all I can say." Shepard lied.

"Oh… then I can't be certain about my concerns. If you said yes, then everything would match. The way Wraith talked, his actions… that could have been only my former self, Shepard."

"Do you think that your former self could be threat?" Shepard asked and Daniel processed the information.

"I cannot predict my own behavior. If Wraith is me, he might feel betrayed, hurt, he will try to seek for a way to end suffering from solitude. Perhaps that's why he brought Thane back. I know how I felt before and I already told you, Shepard. Loneliness hurts too much to cope with. If Wraith is me, and if I know myself, I know he wouldn't try to kill innocent ones. Maybe hurt but he would never kill somebody willfully. That's not me, Shepard. That's not either of us Daniels. We hate violence, we are peaceful. We only want peace."

Daniel said, his optic looking down to the ground, his fingers intertwined together. Shepard smiled a little sadly so he placed both hands on Daniel's metal shoulders. The Geth looked up at Shepard's face which seemed to show concern.

"We will find out soon, Daniel. I'm already thinking of plan how to discover Wraith's identity."

"You… are?"

"Yes. Listen, Daniel. I need you focused in time we enter the Citadel. Go and spend some time with Legion so you can ease your mind. I will take some rest." Shepard said and Daniel gave him nod. The Geth left commander's cabin with words "Thank you" and Shepard was alone in his office. At that moment he covered his eyes and supported with head by resting his elbow on the table.

"It's… it's all my fault. If I managed to save the stasis pod that time, maybe Daniel wouldn't have become Wraith. What have I done? Everything is my fault." Shepard thought, falling into intensive weeping. Too much pressure even for commander concluded to this and Shepard realized his mistake. Question was: Would ever Wraith realize that Shepard regret what he had done? Shepard decided that wisest would be to go to sleep and rest his mind so he stood up from his chair, took his uniform off and went to sleep in only his underwear.


	7. Chapter 7

Normandy had the Citadel in its sight. After taking a nap, Shepard was woken up by EDI's holograph which formed at the panel near the door.

"Shepard, Jeff told me to remind you that we're approaching the Citadel." EDI said and Shepard's eyes opened. He mumbled something as his mouth was covered with the blanket, "I didn't understand." EDI said and Shepard uncovered his mouth.

"Tell Joker I'll be down in a minute…" Shepard said.

"I'm on it, Shepard." EDI said and disappeared. Shepard tried hard to get himself sitting on the bed. His heavy body seemed like a ton of metal to lift. Once he managed to get himself to sit, he looked to the ground, supporting his elbows with knees. He still had only one thing on mind which made him feel heavy. Shepard carried the weight of consequences made by letting Daniel in coma crash with Normandy. Daniel was Wraith, Shepard was sure now and he was sure that Wraith would be seeking for a way how to make him regret.

Shepard dressed himself up in his uniform and walked out of his cabin. The next thing needed to do before entering the Citadel, Shepard needed to contact Anderson to find out if there was something behind this agreement that Wraith was supposed to sign.

"Good that you call, commander. Wraith has already informed me that you talked to him. Do you know about the ceasefire agreement?"

"Yes. Wraith told me. Counselor, do you think that it is wise to sign this agreement with Resurrected Cerberus?"

"Honestly, Shepard, we have no other choice except for starting war with Resurrected Cerberus and the batarian fleet. Neither of us from the Alliance wants casualties. If there is a way to negotiate and in Wraith's case there is, then we can sign a ceasefire agreement." Anderson explained and Shepard crossed his arms, "You seem to be suspicious, commander. What is happening?"

"Killing our people, robbery on the Citadel, abduction of the main doctor on the Citadel, desecration of a dead body in grave. Anderson, you ask what is happening after he did all this? We cannot trust Wraith!"

"Wraith may have radical methods of reaching his goals, Shepard, but so far he goes only through way of negotiation when he can. That's what the Illusive man wasn't doing." Anderson said and Shepard sighed, "Is there something you didn't tell me about, commander?"

"No, counselor." Shepard said, hiding the truth about Daniel.

"Then we're set. You and your people will accompany me and admiral Hackett while Wraith will be there in person with your former crew. That means he will have protection from Samara, Grunt, Jack, Jacob and Kasumi so please, do not attempt to attack him. Anderson out." Anderson disappeared and Shepard went to assemble crew meeting. Soon all of them were standing around the table.

"So we are going to attend a conference between Resurrected Cerberus and the Alliance. Counselor Anderson told me that you will be there with me taking care everything goes well. However, Wraith is going to have company as well. Anderson told me not to try attack Wraith. Here's my opinion… I don't trust Wraith at all!" Shepard said.

"What is your plan then, Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"Here's the plan…" Shepard said and started explaining his strategy to everyone. At the same time, at base of Resurrected Cerberus, Wraith talked to others about the same topic. Grunt, Samara, Jack, Jacob and Kasumi were standing in row now in person.

"I chose you five to accompany me at the conference. We are going to sign a ceasefire agreement with the Alliance so the war doesn't have to start. Counselor Anderson and admiral Hackett promised me that everything should go without any complications."

"Why do you need us then?" Jacob asked.

"There is a problem. His name is Adrian Shepard."

"Shepard? How can Shepard cause problems? He was always man of his word!" Samara said.

"Yeah, but I know Shepard as well. He can start shit to achieve what he needs." Jack added.

"Exactly. I have been talking to Shepard lately. He doesn't trust me at all." Wraith shook his head, "I know Shepard is going to do something and that's why I need you."

"What you want us to do?" Grunt asked.

"At the moment Shepard acts and his crew will start with attack, just attack them back. Have no mercy. Show them that nobody will deceive Resurrected Cerberus. If Shepard attacks, we will declare war to the Alliance." Wraith added.

"Does the Alliance even know about Shepard's plan?" Jacob asked.

"No, and that will even make the situation more complicated within the Alliance. Shepard will have responsibility for starting the war."

"Isn't that a little excessive? Shepard is a good guy. I don't want to fight him." Kasumi said.

"Neither do I, Kasumi. I tried to talk to Shepard's soul and failed. Shepard must meet the consequences."

"Is that everything? Shouldn't we get ourselves ready?" Jack asked.

"Just a little moment. Our plan has a catch…" Wraith said and started with clarifying his intentions to the group of his army. Several hours later, Wraith has arrived at the Citadel. The docking bay was connected with the Resurrected Cerberus' ship. People on the Citadel started noticing Wraith making his way through with his retinue of five companions. The elevator took them to the Citadel tower where the Council was. Wraith and his group escaped the elevator, taking a walk up the stairs and around the fountain.

After walking up the other stairs, Wraith and his people could see admiral Hackett, counselor Anderson and Shepard's crew.

"There he is." Shepard said and looked behind himself, seeing remaining four counselors behind himself. _I didn't count with counselors… shit! If something happens to them it will do no good…_ Shepard thought and looked back at Wraith. To the sides of the table, there was Legion, Daniel and Garrus to one side. To the other side there was Liara and Tali. Wraith took place at the opposite side of the table against Hackett and Anderson. Grunt and Jacob went aside to the side with Garrus, Legion and Daniel. Jack, Samara and Kasumi joined Liara and Tali.

"Long time no see, Jack." Garrus started.

"Better shut up your mouth Garrus. Otherwise my fucking fist could show you what deep throat tastes like."

"Hmm… sounds like she already has experiences. Right, Grunt?" Garrus looked at Grunt who chuckled.

"Alright. We should start already. Wraith? We are glad that you accepted our invitation." Admiral Hackett said.

"The honor is mine." Wraith said with connected hands.

"The counselors needed to be present to this event since David Anderson is counselor himself so they need to observe his actions. Can we move to the agreement himself?"

"Yes." Wraith said as Hackett asked.

"So, the agreement says exactly this:

In year 2186, the former terroristic human organization Cerberus has been terminated and renewed under a name of Resurrected Cerberus with leadership of more unspecified leader who uses handle Wraith. Resurrected Cerberus stands for eliminating crime within Terminus systems which belongs to Resurrected Cerberus from the past, yet the organization has been offensive against the Alliance forces from the beginning. The Alliance has tolerated invasion of batarian fleet at Cerberus headquarters and eliminating the Alliance fleet for obtaining the headquarters itself.

However, Resurrected Cerberus didn't maintain natural borders between the Alliance space, the Council space and Terminus systems and started spreading its flotilla across the Attican traverse, causing the Alliance to act in defense and hold the line. At the moment, the Alliance and Resurrected Cerberus maintain their positions awaiting further instructions from the leadership. By signing this ceasefire agreement, both, the Alliance and Resurrected Cerberus promise to complete following conditions so the agreement can be signed.

Future cooperation on assignments of soldiers, continuous reports of the situation from one side to another, no attempts on trying to assassinate the ship of each other, no secret plans which may start war conflict between the factions, all technology, rewards and recourses from assignments will belong to the faction within its respective system. By signing this agreement, the Alliance and Resurrected Cerberus promise to keep these conditions. Their violation authorizes the opposite faction to demand a war.

For the Alliance, this agreement is signed by David Edward Anderson, counselor for the humanity on the Citadel and Steven Hackett, top-ranking official of the Alliance Navy and commanding officer of the fifth fleet. For Resurrected Cerberus, this agreement is confirmed by Wraith, leader of the organization."

Hackett finished and signed the document as first. He gave it to Anderson who signed it as well and they handed it towards Wraith who took it. Wraith was ready to sign the document, but Shepard knew he had to act. He quickly stood up and pulled out his gun, charging it.

"Alright, Wraith! Show yourself!" Shepard said and Anderson looked up to the commander. His crewmembers followed him and pointed at Wraith. Wraith's group did the same, pointing at Shepard's crew members.

"Shepard! What are you doing?!"

"Come on! You fully trust him? It's too easy to sign this!" Shepard said and Garrus noticed something.

"Wraith? What happened to your cybernetic limbs?" he said and others concentrated on his body parts as there were no mechanical limbs. Wraith started to back away and with him, his people did as well.

"Run! Now!" Wraith ordered as they started to run away the stairs. Shepard's people followed them and with them, Hackett and Anderson did as well. Wraith didn't run far. He got shot in back which made him fall down. He was bleeding and his people were shooting at Shepard and his crew.

"Stop!" Shepard shouted and the fire stopped.

"Why should we stop, Shepard?! You just proved us that you want nothing more than war!" Jacob said.

"Jacob you all are blinded by Wraith's kindness! You don't know what his true intentions may be! It is all too good to be true!" Shepard said and after a while Jacob beckoned on others to stop.

"Alright… then take the information you need and we will go!" Jacob said and Shepard went out of his hideout. With him his crew did as well. He went down the stairs, walking towards Wraith who was bleeding and was turned with his back to Shepard.

"Enough of this… show yourself…" Shepard said and pulled the cape of. The mask fell on the ground and everybody could see batarian. Everyone of Shepard's crew was surprised, admiral Hackett and counselor Anderson weren't able to hide their astonishment.

"We were fooled!" Anderson said.


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard looked down to the batarian for a while, sensing that Wraith just fooled the Alliance.

"This is… Wraith?" Garrus asked.

"No. This isn't Wraith. This is a trick. The true Wraith was never here. He is still back in his base, right Jacob?" Shepard asked Jacob and looked at him.

"Yes."

"Wait, you knew about this? How could you let this happen?!" Anderson asked and the batarian started laughing. He turned on the ground so Shepard and others could see him.

"Stupid humans… Wraith knew you cannot be trusted!"

"What does it mean?" Shepard asked.

"He wishes to speak with you." The dying batarian said and pulled out remote projector. It flashed and holograph of Wraith appeared in the very center of the circle. Around him his and Shepard's people.

"Shepard! I knew this would happen!"

"You fooled us, Wraith! You didn't come yourself! There will be no ceasefire agreement after this!" Anderson said.

"Counselor Anderson. I feel very sorry for you to be offended by my actions, but I did what was needed to be done."

"By showing your distrust to the Alliance? That worked pretty well." Garrus said with crossed arms.

"No. I trusted the Alliance enough to sign the agreement. The problem wasn't me, it was Shepard. Your commander who saved the universe against the Reapers cannot accept my will. I sensed danger. I knew he would like to see the face behind this mask. Jacob, Grunt, Samara, Jack, Kasumi. All of these people that are standing here with you knew about my plan. They knew it wasn't me but the batarian in that suit. I couldn't let myself be discovered, to show my true identity. I'm sorry, admiral, counselor. The fault isn't mine. It's fault of your commander."

"You tricked us first!" Shepard growled.

"But you pulled your gun first before Garrus pointed out the detail about my limbs. By the way, Garrus, I am impressed by your sense for seeing details." Wraith said and Garrus didn't change his expression.

"Wait! How can you know the sequence of events when nobody could give you report in all the hurry?" Liara asked.

"Liara T'Soni. Not only Shadow Broker has his listening devices all over the universe. The remote projector, the receivers my people have, I was listening all the time."

"What is going to be now?! When will you show me who you are?!" Shepard asked.

"You already know who I am, commander. If you want to discover me, you have to come for me." Wraith said, moving his look to the Alliance leaders, "Counselor, Admiral, I am deeply sorry. My ships already received command to attack the Alliance fleet. No ceasefire agreement is going to solve this." Wraith said and disappeared.

"Jacob?" Shepard asked.

"Sorry, Shepard. I've got nothing to say."

"Kasumi?"

"I thought you had enough after the war with the Reapers."

"Jack?"

"You fucked up, Shep. Just another shit of yours… I liked this before but now you just fucked up."

"Grunt?"

"You were my battlemaster, Shepard. I haven't forgotten what you did for me. I am krogan, I like to fight, but not to fight in war that isn't mine."

"Samara?"

"I always considered you to be honorable man, Shepard. I would like to believe it, but you proved me wrong. Now we are in war, thus we are foes…" Samara said and all five of them pressed the buttons on their uniforms, disintegrating. Only the dead batarian remained.

"Commander! You brought the war upon us!" Hackett said.

"Why didn't you listen?" Anderson asked.

"Counselor, admiral… I will go and solve this. I started it, and I will solve it once and for all! If Wraith wants me to go for him, I will make his wish come true and he will regret it. Guys! Time to go and end this for good!" Shepard said and his crew followed him to the elevator. Soon they left to the docking bay, getting on board of Normandy. Joker flew away fast and they headed to a mass relay.

"Where do you want to fly?"

"Take me to Grissom Academy, Joker."

"What? We're in war, commander! How can you think of education?!"

"There is somebody I need to pick up."

"Alright…" Joker didn't dare to ask why. Normandy was approaching the mass relay and Daniel with Legion watched the star of the nebula.

"Is everything fine, Daniel? Didn't you let your memory overheat this time?"

"No, Legion. I'm fine. I really want to find out who Wraith is."

"Do you have any idea what we will do to him?"

"I don't know, Legion. I wish I knew. It depends on what Shepard wants."

"We are all in this together. Shepard may want to kill Wraith, but do you feel the same way?" Legion looked at Daniel as they focused at each other's Geth optic. Daniel noticed as Legion grasped his hand.

"I think… as long as I don't know who he is, I cannot predict if I want him dead or not. He can have good intentions." Daniel said and then quickly zoomed towards the star, "Legion?"

"Yes?"

"Look. That Cerberus' ship released something and it goes towards the star!" Daniel said and Legion focused to it as well. They watched as the thing just splashed into the star's hot matter, "What was… that?"

"Should we tell Shepard-commander?"

"I suppose, but who knows whether it's not only trash." Daniel said but then he and Legion noticed as the star was turning deep green, "I take back what I just said…" he finished.

Few hours later, Normandy approached Jon Grissom Academy.

"Kahlee Sanders here. Who requires the permission to dock?"

"Do I even need permission, Kahlee?"

"Shepard? I didn't expect you to be here! Permission granted!" Kahlee said and Joker docked Normandy to the academy.

"Commander? How long is it gonna take?" Joker asked.

"Just keep the engines warmed up… Tell Legion and Daniel that I want them with me." Shepard said and Joker nodded. At the entrance corridor, Shepard was already talking to Kahlee when Legion and Daniel came. Kahlee pulled out her gun.

"Who are they?!" She asked and Shepard lowered her gun.

"They are with me. Don't worry…" Shepard said and Kahlee holstered her gun.

"Shepard? Why are we here?" Daniel asked.

"We're going to take David Archer with us. He's autist with savant syndrome. Mathematical genius."

"Autist… mathematician… Shepard! You're not telling me something! Now tell me the truth!" Daniel said and Shepard sighed.

"Daniel, Wraith is your former self from the past."

"I knew it! All the clues were obvious! But how can you expect David Archer to help us?"

"Maybe he'll be able to change Wraith."

"Hope you are right, Shepard. I don't know myself anymore. I cannot say whether Wraith is the Daniel from past…" Daniel said and all of them went to David's room. The door to David's room opened and they saw David making notes to his data pad on the table and mumbling something to himself.

"Here he is. Be slow on him. You know how he is." Kahlee explained. Shepard went further in the room.

"Square root of 918.09 is 30.3, square root of 912.04 is 30.2, square root of 906.01 is-"

"30.1." Shepard got into it and David looked at Shepard.

"Commander Shepard! I'm happy to see you!" David said with joy. He got frightened as he spotted Legion and Daniel within the door, "AH!" he jumped off his chair.

"David! It's fine. We're not here to hurt you. Can you help me?" Shepard asked when he offered his hand to David. Daniel behind them had to try something.

"The limit as x approaches infinity from sine of x…"

"Daniel we don't have time to-" Shepard started but David cut him off.

"Does not exist." David answered and Daniel kept asking.

"Indefinite integral of one over square root of one plus x squared dx…"

"Natural logarithm of x plus square root of 1 plus x squared … plus constant."

"The second derivative of distance with respect to time…"

"Is also the first derivative of velocity. It describes rate of change of velocity in time. It's acceleration…" David finished and took Shepard's hand. Daniel managed to use math to convince David about their harmlessness and so David agreed to join Shepard on board of Normandy and in their final battle with Wraith. Daniel and Legion also informed Shepard about that Cerberus' ships were throwing something what was changing stars.

"If Wraith has something to do with stars, it cannot be anything than just fatal." Shepard said and Normandy continued with flight in Terminus systems to face Wraith himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Wraith was standing within his lair by the great window, watching the big star as it was becoming green. With him, there was Jacob, Grunt, Jack, Samara and Kasumi standing behind.

"I think it's the best time to say… our work together is approaching its zenith. It was great opportunity to work with all of you."

"Wraith? What's happening?" Kasumi asked.

"Shepard is coming. His ship is already docked to this base. He will be here in no time and he will find out everything. After upcoming events, there will be nothing remaining from me. All of you will return to your regular lives but I need your assistance for the last time. You have to prove me whether Shepard can see who I am. When he comes here, fight him back. Test him whether he deserves to know."

"Where is Thane?" Jacob asked.

"I set him free. See, I keep my words. I know I won't be here for long and so I let Thane go… he can live normal life, not being bounded with doing service to me." Wraith explained, turning to face the others, "And so I shall do with you once this is over." Wraith said and loud banging on his door sounded from behind of his five people.

"He's here!" Kasumi said, loading her gun. The gate exploded and Shepard's crew was standing within them.

"We are here, Wraith!" Shepard said.

"I can see that. But before I show you my true identity, my people will prove if you are worth knowing it. They trust me and I trust them as well."

"Get ready for being kicked out, Shepard!" Grunt chuckled.

"So I expect you did explain them why is that star there green? They are fine with it?" Tali asked and Wraith's people looked at Wraith himself, not concentrating on Shepard anymore.

"What? So you're behind that green shit happening to the stars?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Wraith explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?! How long have you been doing this?!" Jacob growled.

"You wouldn't help me. I had to do this and I will explain once you finish Shepard and his people…"

"So after all the stuff we had done, you used us for some plan of yours!" Grunt said, loading his gun, "Get ready to be purified with fire!" he said and soon all of them were standing in row. Kasumi, Kolyat, Grunt, Garrus, Shepard, Samara, Jacob, Tali, Jack, Liara, Legion and Daniel. Grunt shot from his gun, Wraith's biotic shield absorbed it.

"And how do you want to accomplish that? There's only twelve of you." Wraith said calmly.

"A little bit too self-confident, don't you think?" Kasumi said but Wraith spread his arms. Each one of them got pinned to the wall with biotic shackles. They tried to struggle, Samara and Jack used their biotics to struggle but it was useless.

"How?! How can he be so fucking strong?!" Jack asked.

"I cannot move!" Kolyat added.

"I guess it's time to stop pretending everything." Wraith said, taking down his cape and throwing his mask to the ground. Now everyone could see former Daniel standing in front of them. His face majorly scorched by fire, right limbs cybernetic. Those who didn't know were surprised to see him.

"Daniel…? But he was in coma!" Tali said.

"Don't ever call me Daniel again! I am Wraith! I am supposed to be dead by now! The real Daniel is with you…" Wraith said and pointed at the Geth next to Legion.

"How did you manage to survive the crash?! What happened to you?!" Liara asked.

"Everything! I was left to my fate. I could die, I was sending distress signal hoping that the Alliance would come and save me! As you can guess, they didn't come! I had to tear off my right arm and leg so I could get out of that fucked wreckage! I was bleeding, trying to crawl to the beacon. Minutes were passing by as I was sensing that my soul was leaving my body! Then at the very end, batarians came to the distress call and saved me!"

"I'm sorry for that! There was nothing else to do! Daniel you have to understand that-" Shepard said.

"There always is an alternative option! You chose to leave me to my death!" Wraith cut him off, looking at the Geth Daniel, "Now, project Soma. It's time to talk…" Wraith said, releasing shackles around Daniel as he got down. Daniel didn't dare to stand up and Wraith kept distance from him, "What? Not happy to see your original self?"

"There is nothing to be said… I don't recognize the person who stands in front of me. You were me, why did you let the evil devour you?"

"It's not the evil, Daniel. It's the loneliness, you know it. We are one. We suffered from loneliness all our life before Legion showed up."

"And? You want to let it destroy you?! It's not late to stop this! Just tell the ships to stop war with the Alliance! Come back!" Daniel tried to convince him but Wraith shook his head.

"There cannot be two Daniels. Project Soma has been violation against the natural order. You are my creation, Daniel, and so if I have to die today, you will come with me!" Wraith said and started using the throw attack. Daniel got to move, running around the circumference of the room, "Don't run away, Daniel! Accept your faith! None of us can exist!" Wraith shouted. Daniel tried to avoid the attacks, charging at Wraith, taking gun but Wraith managed to use throw attack and threw him against the wall hard that Daniel remained sparking on the ground.

"Wraith! Stop! You're going to kill him!" Legion said.

"Legion… from you, from the one that I always loved… it hurts actually."

"Because this is not you! You wouldn't kill innocent!" Legion continued.

"Perhaps… you may be right. Maybe you should know what happened to me after batarians found me…"

FLASHBACK

Somewhere in space, in batarian warship, loud screaming sounded across all the ship. After Daniel was transported on the batarian warship, it was decided to give him medical treatment before reaching the Khar'shan planet. Few medics and scientists used this opportunity and a test subject like Daniel to try cybernetic limbs. The painful thing about connecting limbs to your body is when they have to connect all nerves for proper functionality. It was such horrible pain, worse than tearing the limbs of. Daniel wished to make it stop.

"AAAAAAH!" Daniel shouted. The batarians continued with connecting nerves to the mechanical receptors.

"Why did we take him?! He's useless!" one batarian said.

"He belonged to the Alliance. And he was willing to survive. We will transport him to Khar'shan to see what Begor says about him."

"You think he can be useful? It's not even sure whether he'll survive this procedure!" the other batarian said and they looked at Daniel who was squirming on the table. As the ship arrived at the batarian home planet, the two batarians held Daniel under shoulders and pulled him to their emperor Begor to decide what to do with him. Daniel was still languid for the lack of blood but he tried to keep up with the batarians. The emperor looked amused as he saw what his batarian people brought him.

"What's this? A human?"

"He worked for the Alliance. Maybe he can provide himself useful."

"Is that so? Well, maybe if he can survive being thrown into our volcano, I could provide him everything he needs to lead his own flotilla." Begor as an emperor said.

"That is... excessive, my lord. He is just human. He will not survive that."

"That's why I'm doing that. Return for me when he's ready!" Begor said and the batarians pulled Daniel away. However, he was fully aware of what the emperor said. Few days passed and Daniel was recovering in home of one batarian who was a little different from others. It was the captain of batarian ship which saved him. Daniel was getting food, water, an option to sleep was a little miserable but he couldn't complain. The batarian captain noticed Daniel was frowning all the time, no smile on his face since they saved him.

He exercised movements of his cybernetic limbs on the bed when the batarian noticed it.

"You gained energy. Perhaps batarian medicine isn't bad after all, is it?" he said but Daniel didn't say a word, only giving him murderous look, "Something you have on mind?"

"Yes. I will do his deadly test." Daniel said and the batarian chuckled.

"What makes you do that?"

"I want to take revenge. Revenge for letting me die…" Daniel explained and the batarian's look became serious. Another day, Daniel was in front of the volcano. Begor was standing behind him and other batarians as well.

"Any last words?" Begor asked ironically.

"I'll come back for you and your people…" Daniel said. Begor pushed Daniel off the cliff and the human was falling down the crater. Begor laughed.

"He didn't survive. Let's go back." He said and left. In the meantime, down the fire pit, Daniel had biotic shield created under him which protected him from touching the lava. One spurt of gases hit Daniel directly at the face, causing his flesh becoming scorched. After finding enough strength, Daniel used his biotics to climb up the pit. Later that day, Begor was laughing at his palace, being proud of getting rid of useless human.

"Now that he's gone, we can return back to terrorizing the galaxy." Begor said to his batarians as the gate to him opened, "You?! How did you survive?!" he said and stood up.

"All my hatred gave me enough biotic powers, Begor! You can see that I'm not lying since this will never be erased off my face!" Daniel pointed at his scorched face.

"What are you going to do?! You expect me to give you everything I have?!"

"Yes. I want everything. I want your people!" Daniel said and rose his hand against Begor.

"Never! You will never get anything! I'll let you-" Begor was thrown through a wall behind him with Daniel's biotic attack. Begor was dead and Daniel stood on the place for emperor.

"Batarian people! Your cruel emperor is dead! I killed him! Now I am your emperor! I need you all to help me! I need you to help me and destroy the entire galaxy! We will take back what belongs to us! We will take over Cerberus' base in Terminus systems! After that, we will start purgatory of the galaxy and at the end we will make it silent! We will dominate every part of the Milky way! No Council, no Alliance, no Spectres! Everything will belong to us! We will dominate!" Daniel finished his speech and all the batarians started with loud war cry.

That was how Daniel became emperor of the batarian people. They followed him and he started to follow his plan on taking the revenge against Shepard and the galaxy itself. That moment, Wraith was born.

END OF THE FLASHBACK


	10. Chapter 10

Everybody in Wraith's office stared at Wraith, former Daniel as if they were afraid of him. The Geth Daniel who was on the ground was still sparking, but not dead. Wraith decided to move away from him and proceed to the next step.

"What is happening? He's not attacking…" Grunt asked silently.

"Daniel managed to calm him down, Grunt." Garrus said.

"Wraith… Daniel… I'm sorry. That what you had to go through, it was not right. But what you are doing isn't right either." Shepard said, regret in his voice.

"You don't understand! You don't know anything!" Wraith started shouting, "Ever since I got in this century via cryogenic stasis, I was lost! I didn't know what to do! You helped me, Shepard! You and your people were family to me! Legion gave me hope! He saved me from committing suicide! I trusted all of you! I wanted Legion to be happy so I transferred myself in that Geth but I was hoping that I would never wake up from coma! Once I woke up, everything was as before I met you, Shepard. And it was you who caused it!"

"Dan? Why don't we just forget about all this? Why can't we return back?" Tali asked.

"Tali, you never experienced what I had to. If I didn't revive Thane, I wouldn't be here today. He was helping me, talking to me and that way he was keeping me alive. This pain, this horrible pain that feels like spears sliding through my heart is going on for too long. It's you who want me to say 'Yeah, let's go and forget about this.' but I cannot forget."

"Wraith, I always sensed that you were honorable man. Your words are pure, and I know Shepard's words are the same. He can help you." Samara said but Wraith shook his head, feeling a tear pushing out of his eyes.

"Shepard he's…"

"I know, Liara… he is still in there." Shepard said and Wraith came to the window.

"So… do you all want to know what I want to do? Why are stars green?" Wraith said and most of them nodded, "I said that my goal is to make galaxy silent. No crime, no evil, completely pure galaxy. When my people were completing missions, I always supplied the ship with an infection."

"Infection?" Garrus asked.

"Yes. When the ship was near star, it released a package that melted in the star. What do you know about tumor from biological side?"

"Tumor? That is when a cell doesn't work properly. It keeps reproducing itself but in the way that it's unhealthy. It creates unnecessary mass of tissue and it can cause cancer." Liara explained.

"Indeed. This infection does the same to the star. It doesn't reproduce cells, but it reproduces inner mass within the star. It creates mass, while the volume is constant."

"And what you want to reach by this?"

"Remember when I said that this star will never become black hole before time? Not in the natural way of course because it doesn't have the mass yet. But there is a catch. Every matter can become a black hole when…"

"When you crush the object under its Schwarzschild radius." Tali said.

"Yes! This is the case. I cannot crush the star under its critical radius, but when the growing mass causes the star to became dense the way its volume cannot handle it, it will collapse into singularity and will create black hole!"

"So your plan is to create black hole from each star within the Milky way? Why?" Kasumi asked.

"Chaos! Sagittarius A*, the central supermassive black hole of Milky way keeps the galaxy spinning. When there will be trillions of black holes in the galaxy, chaos will be set. Planets will be swallowed by black holes or they will be destroyed by each other as the strong gravitational field will pull them away from their original orbit. Nobody will survive. Not even us."

"And this is making the galaxy silent, I suppose." Kolyat added.

"Indeed." Wraith said, pulling out a control, "This control can revert what my infection has done already. However, I will not use it." Wraith said and continued with watching the star. Everything became silent.

"So this is the end?" Shepard asked.

"No way, Shepard. We cannot give up yet." Garrus said. Suddenly they all noticed as somebody else entered the room.

"Wraith! Stop!" Thane said as he entered the room.

"Thane?!" Jack asked and Wraith turned to face Thane.

"Why are you here, Thane? I thought you left." Wraith asked.

"I cannot leave! I saw who you are when we were talking to each other! You don't need to do this! You are not this!"

"I have already made my decision."

"No, listen! There is somebody who needs to see you!" Thane said and David Archer came from behind, "Go on, David…"

"Who is he? Shepard? What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That is David Archer. He is autist, like you. He is talented in mathematics, like you. He hates noise, like you. I brought him so you could talk to each other."

"What?! If you think he can convince me-"

"Dan, it's ok. Everything is silent now. Before you did this, I was hiding from noise. Now when I look at how planets look, the noise is minimal. I am happy and I'm proud to know it was you who did this."

"The galaxy isn't entirely silent! There is still… much to do." Wraith said, losing words.

"Dan. What is the limit of one over x when you approach with x to zero?"

"The limit does not exist because one-sided limits are different…"

"How is Euler's constant defined?"

"It is a limit. Limit as n approaches infinity from one plus one over n all of it to the n-th power…"

"What does the derivative stand for?"

"Rate of change. Infinitesimal change between two points. Slope of a curve a point…"

"What are they doing? Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"They have found common topic. Maybe David can change him!" Shepard said.

"Hyperbolic sine of x is…" David continued.

"e to the x minus e to the minus x all over 2."

"Homothetic transformation with coefficient equal to -1 is…"

"Point reflection…"

"Integral of one over one plus cosine x is…"

"Tangent of–" Wraith was about to say when the sparking Geth decided to speak.

"x over two…" the Geth said.

"plus C." David added and smiled.

"plus C… you forgot about your dx, the teacher said." Wraith said, smiling back at David. Then he looked at the ground, biotic shackles were released and everybody was free.

"Daniel?" Shepard asked as Wraith rose the remote controller.

"Shepard, I give up. I cannot do it…" Wraith said and deactivated the disease in stars. The star behind him was slowly becoming yellow again. He dropped the remote controller, destroying it with his biotics. Wraith went to the wide window, activating vid-com to all commanders of each fleet, "Here is Wraith! All commanders, hold the fire! Resurrected Cerberus no longer exists! To all the batarians, return to your planet…" Wraith said and the vid-com was shut down. Daniel turned around to face the others but he didn't expect Legion to rush at him and hug him tightly.

"I knew it wouldn't end up like that! I knew you were still in there, Daniel!" Legion said as he firmly grasped Wraith, now Daniel again within his hug. Daniel hugged Legion back and rested with his head on Legion's shoulder.

"Ew… never thought I could see shit like organic fancying synthetic… and dudes!" Jack said and others laughed.

"So, it's over, Shepard?" Jacob asked and Shepard nodded, smiling. At that moment, a laser rushed through the room and through Legion's repaired armor in Daniel's chest. As Daniel wasn't concentrating, the laser slid through his chest, making him cough out blood.

"Daniel?" Legion asked him and spotted the hole in Daniel's chest.

"Nothing is over!" Enraged voice sounded from the entrance as everybody spotted batarian soldiers.

"What do you want?! You received your orders!" Grunt grumbled.

"This man promised us total extinction of life in the galaxy! He broke the promise, now he's going to die!"

"We'll see about that!" Garrus said and all of them loaded their guns when abruptly, a throw attack passed between them to batarian soldiers, causing them to fly back. Everyone looked back at Daniel who was held by Legion while holding the wound.

"Use… use the time… there will be more and they will come for me…" Daniel said, breathing hardly.

"You're going with us, Daniel! I'm not making the same mistake again!" Shepard said.

"Shepard but-" Daniel tried to say as he fell on knees, the blood dripping.

"Legion, take him. We will take care about Geth Daniel." Shepard said and Garrus with Grunt took the Geth Daniel, "Everyone on board of Normandy, now!" Shepard ordered and everyone ran to Normandy. Legion carried bleeding Daniel who wasn't making struggles anymore. Before any other batarian ships could arrive, Normandy was away. Shepard contacted admiral Hackett and counselor Anderson via vid-com.

"Commander, we don't know what you did but batarians stopped with attack and changed course back to Terminus systems. We are grateful to you." Hackett said.

"Do we know who was Wraith?"

"It was Daniel Husk. We managed to change his attitude and so it's his act of ending the war. Now he's on board of Normandy, but in bad condition."

"Good work, commander. Do you know what you'll do with Daniel?"

"We already know what is the best place for him." Shepard said and continued with reporting the state of his mission.


	11. Chapter 11

Resurrected Cerberus no longer existed. Wraith managed to overcome his hatred and need to take revenge. He stopped the threat he had in plan, he also stopped the war. Batarian soldiers, however, were still after him for the treason. Shepard found mercy for Wraith who became Daniel again and decided to fix what he issued so he saved Daniel from the Resurrected Cerberus' headquarters. Daniel Husk, former Wraith, was back at the Citadel. He opened his eyes, seeing only white ceiling and light on it.

"Where am I?" Daniel asked. He pushed himself back to lean against the pillow as he realized he was in bed, his chest being bandaged and face partially. He saw a turian sitting on the chair.

"Good morning to you." The turian said. Daniel didn't know how to react, "You've been out for three days. Maybe I should introduce myself to you. I am doctor Herald Tate. Your name is Daniel Husk, is that so?"

"Yes." He briefly answered.

"I am your personal therapist. From the information given to me about you, you have experienced heavy ordeals in last months."

"Where is… Shepard?"

"Commander Adrian Shepard arrived at the Citadel three days ago with you. You were badly hurt in your chest. According to the reports, the laser luckily avoided all vital organs. The only problem is… your spinal cord was badly damaged so you have to use wheelchair to move around. You were operated in Huerta memorial hospital and now you are at mental hospital for special treatment."

"I need to… I need to see Shepard… I must say sorry!" Daniel said and got into heavy cry.

"Daniel, it's fine. You're in the right place." Herald said, the turian assured Daniel by running his talon down Daniel's arm, "Shepard isn't at the Citadel now, but he will return for sure. You just need to wait." Daniel nodded once he heard that, "Now, I need you to cooperate a little bit, Daniel. I will ask you few questions so I know how we will continue with our sessions. Are you ready?" the doctor asked and Daniel nodded. In the meantime, Shepard was completing another assignment.

His crew reduced again to Geth Daniel, Legion, Garrus, Liara, Tali and now in addition there was Samara. Others were gone. Jacob went to another Alliance fleet, Grunt returned to Tuchanka, Kasumi went back to thievery and Jack got back to her teacher job on Grissom Academy. Thane and Kolyat remained on the Citadel. As Kolyat returned to C-Sec, Thane went to work in the mental hospital.

"Commander? Legion and Daniel wish to speak with you." Joker said.

"Send them to me." Shepard said and in a minute, Legion and Daniel were standing at the door to Shepard's cabin.

"Shepard-commander, I and Daniel have been thinking." Legion said.

"Yes. We were asking each other if you did the right thing, putting my former self at the mental hospital." Daniel said and Shepard was trying to find the right words.

"Well, Daniel. What do you think? It's you after all."

"Honestly, my former self changed so I don't know if we did the right thing but I am sure about this. He will be treated well there. After all the stuff that my former self experienced, he deserves good treatment."

"He does. The crime has drastically decreased in Terminus systems, making the job for the Alliance easier." Shepard said and looked at both Geth, "Is that all you two came here to tell me?"

"Shepard-commander. We wish to see him. Maybe we can talk to each other, making sure that there are no hard feelings." Legion suggested.

"Is it only your decision, Legion?"

"No, Shepard. We talked to the others. Garrus, Tali, Liara, Samara. They all want to see him as well." Daniel said and Shepard nodded.

"Yes. I think we can head to the Citadel and visit him. I wanted to get some rest either way." Shepard explained. Joker directed Normandy towards the Citadel. After few hours of flight, Normandy finally docked to the Citadel and everyone from Shepard's crew left the ship, even Joker and Cortez. First thing they wanted to do was to visit Daniel, see how he was doing. All the crew visited reception of the mental hospital.

"Good morning, any wishes?" an asari receptionist asked.

"Can we visit human named Daniel Husk? He's friend of ours."

"I am not sure if Daniel can be visited now. The human counselor is already in there. Besides, I cannot let you go with your Geth." She said but then a drell got into it.

"It's alright, Diana. The Geth are harmless." He said as everybody recognized Thane.

"Thane? I didn't see you for a while! How are you doing man?" Garrus snickered.

"Doing well, thank you Garrus. Since I was Wraith's psychologist, I decided to continue with this job here where I am needed. I cannot get into battles anymore but I don't mind it. I have job, son working nearby and friends that are always here to visit me." Thane smiled.

"Can you tell us where is Daniel?" Shepard asked.

"He's on the second floor. You cannot miss his room. If you are lucky, you will meet the counselor as well."

"Thanks, Thane. Hope to see you again soon." Shepard said with smile.

"I hope for that too. See you all later." Thane said and left.

"If you are friends with Thane Krios, then there is no problem to let you go." The receptionist said.

"I guess you are familiar with Thane as well. Do you know each other well?" Liara asked.

"We work together but I think that he wants more than professional relationship." She said.

"We'll go now. Thank you for your help."

"Enjoy your stay, commander." The receptionist finished and Shepard with his people went upstairs to the second floor. They spotted doctor Tate coming out of Daniel's room. The doctor noticed the large group as well.

"Ah! Commander!" Doctor said and they walked up to each other. The turian offered his hand to the commander and others to shake their hands, "I'm Herald Tate, personal therapist of Daniel Husk. Daniel was looking forward to see you all."

"He did? How is he, doctor?" Tali asked.

"He is doing well now, but… there will be a lot of work to do together."

"How come?" Garrus asked.

"From our first sessions I can clearly see that Daniel is deeply disturbed individual. He is nice person, but came through many stressful events and adding his current autistic diagnosis, he may suffer from neurosis or possibly psychosis. I need more time to be accurate in my diagnosis because it was only few hours since Daniel woke up."

"What about his physical condition?" Liara asked.

"They did a great job in Huerta memorial hospital on saving major wounds. However, he will never walk again. His spinal cord was damaged and so he is paralyzed from his waist down."

"Can we go in now?" Legion asked.

"Yes, but think that he woke up just few hours ago. He shouldn't be pressed into much talking."

"Thank you, doctor." Shepard said and his group went towards Daniel's room. Daniel heard knocking on the door when Anderson and Hackett were sitting next to his bed.

"Enter!" Daniel said. The door opened, Shepard was peeking inside.

"Can your former commander enter with whole bunch of crew hoping to see their friend?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard! Yes! Eh… counselor, admiral? Are we done?"

"Pretty much, Daniel. You have nothing to worry about." Anderson said and with Hackett they stood up.

"Yes. Since you managed to deal with batarian warships, we can let this be forgotten." Admiral Hackett added and both of them left Daniel's room which was abruptly filled with Shepard's crew consisting of 9 members.

"Eh… is the crew bigger than I remember or only this room is too small?"

"I'd say the second option." Garrus chuckled, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"How have you been, Dan?" Shepard asked.

"Doing well so far. I like my doctor's attitude. He seems that he knows how to talk with people. However, that isn't important… I wanted to say… sorry, Shepard. Sorry for everything."

"Daniel, that's past."

"No, Shepard. I still carry this in my mind. I have to live with the knowledge that because of me, many people were dying. I almost destroyed the entire galaxy. That cannot be forgotten."

"Well, if you cannot forget, then think of the good things you did. Bringing Thane back, helping with crime in Terminus systems. Those are things that will also have big influence in the future, Dan." Liara smiled.

"I guess you are right, Liara. Still I think that I let myself to be blinded with hatred."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Important is that you managed to change everything in the crucial moment." Samara said, giving Daniel faint smile.

"I wanted to know one thing… how did David Archer change your mind?" Joker asked.

"I think I can explain that better." The Geth Daniel said, "If the original Daniel will let me." He looked at the human who nodded, "I, Daniel, lived majority of life in world that was too hard to comprehend. With mathematics, I was able to think that at least something in the world was making sense to me. It gave me strength." The Geth explained and original Daniel nodded.

"That is true. David reminded me what used to give me strength and that was when I overcame my hatred and will to destroy the galaxy." The human said.

"Understood. We heard that you cannot walk. Is that true?" Shepard asked.

"Yes." Daniel confirmed and Joker cheered.

"Yes! I'm not alone in this!" he said and everybody laughed. Then Legion and the Geth Daniel nodded at each other.

"Shepard-commander. May we ask for a moment with Daniel alone? We want to talk." Legion asked and Shepard gave them nod. He beckoned to his crewmembers to go out of the room and he followed them.


	12. Chapter 12

Legion, the Geth Daniel and the human Daniel were sitting alone in the mental hospital room which belonged to Daniel.

"So, how are you two getting on with each other? Sparking while touching?" the human smiled.

"Yes. Legion and I, we both are happy together. Honestly, it was kind of problem when I realized that you are Wraith. Remember the reason of using our project Soma, Daniel?" The Geth Daniel asked.

"I do. It was for you, Legion. I knew that I would die one day so we used project Soma to prevent this, to create a backup. I clearly remember." The human smiled but his smile faded away, "Memories, all those events happened almost 8 months ago. Now that there is both of us, it's hard to say for Legion which one should he love."

"Love has no logic. I love both of you the same way because you are practically one mind."

"No, Legion. You cannot love me anymore. I don't want to interfere between the stuff of yours and my Geth copy… no offense, Dan."

"None taken." The Geth assured him.

"See, Legion, my mind is too broken. Your life can be happier with someone who's exactly from your kind. And the Geth version of me satisfies this condition. The Geth Daniel doesn't need to feel all the anxieties I feel. Also, I cannot live eternally. I am getting old, that's a disadvantage of being organic. One day, I will die. It doesn't have to be in fifty years… you never know." The human sighed, "What really makes me sad is that I only keep losing loved ones. First Renok, then you… it looks I cannot love anyone…" Daniel stopped talking and tears flickered in his eyes.

Legion knew he had to do something. He saw Daniel's hand rested next to his leg so he moved his left hand and intertwined it with Daniel's cybernetic right hand. The human looked at Legion, about to cry.

"Daniel, I will be visiting you. I'm still here for you. You don't have to be worried that we won't stay in contact. Use the omni-tool and contact me." Legion explained. The Geth Daniel placed his hand on the human's shoulder.

"Thanks for reassuring me, Legion, Daniel… thank you all for coming. Tell Shepard and others to come more often."

"You're not happy for your doctor? He seemed to be nice." Legion asked.

"Doctor Tate is kind to me, but it's his job to be like that. I still need my friends." Daniel explained and both of the Geth nodded.

"We will leave now. I think that you and the doctor have a lot of work."

"I'll miss you. Good bye." The human Daniel said and his Geth companions left the room. They beckoned at Shepard showing that they can leave.

"Let's go. We'll have some drink in purgatory." Shepard suggested and all of them left to have a drink and dance. After having a party, refilling supplies, Normandy and its crew was all ready to set on another adventures which were about to take another three months before arriving back at the Citadel for refilling supplies. Doctor Tate and Daniel were working on building Daniel's self-confidence from the beginning. Daniel was taking therapies, medications, and he talked to other patients.

Because there was Thane, Daniel had an opportunity to talk to him too. However, even while doing all these things and trying to stay positive, reflections of Daniel's past were continuously following him. Being bounded to a wheelchair still reminded Daniel his bad actions he made as Wraith.

"And how do you sleep, Daniel?"

"It's… different every time…"

"How?"

"Only in rare cases… I can sleep peacefully but mostly… I see things."

"Things? Can you describe them?"

"I don't know… it feels like shadows of the night are trying to go alive and… take me with them, to the darkness."

"Have you got nightmares when you manage to fall asleep?"

"Yes. All the time. They keep repeating, sometimes they intensify, and they feel so real."

"What do you see in those nightmares?"

"A… a maze. It's maze, its walls are sprayed with blood and then, there are these… rails in the ceiling."

"Rails?"

"They transport some sort of monsters. They look like… they are wrapped in something, like psychopaths in straitjackets, no head, only tongues whipping around themselves. I run, always run away from them, trying to seek for the exit from the maze. Once I see it, my steps become heavier and the monsters get me."

"Interesting…" Doctor said, making a note, "Daniel, do you like books?"

"I never read much… why?"

"Maybe you could write your feelings down in the book. Asking you these questions may not be comfortable for you. When you write a book, you can think of what you'll write. It can be a good therapy and we might find better solutions. What do you say?"

"I'll… try it." Daniel said briefly. All the time Daniel and the doctor talked together, Daniel only blankly looked at his blanket.

"Good. We will continue later. Now, take some rest, maybe take time to go around the hospital in your wheelchair. Only one advice. You should know that medicaments should be used in small portions. As I noticed, you take many of them. Try to reduce it so we can see progress." Doctor said and left Daniel alone in his room. These were regular sessions of Daniel and Herald Tate. Even when Daniel reduced the pills, he had no luck in gaining rest. Somebody would think that in mental hospital you can get rest, however, Daniel couldn't get any rest.

After those three months of missions, Normandy came back to the Citadel and this time Daniel was visited only with Legion and Shepard. Once they entered Daniel's room, they saw him sitting by the table, writing the book.

"Daniel? Can we come in?" Shepard asked, Legion standing behind him.

"Maybe…" Daniel said and both of them went in, sitting on the bed.

"Doctor Tate told us that you've been experiencing some troubles with getting sleep." Shepard said but Daniel was too concentrated in writing the book so his sentence wasn't answered. Shepard and Legion looked at each other. Legion decided to reach his hand to Daniel's shoulder.

"Daniel? I'm here. I came with Shepard." Legion said but as soon as he touched Daniel's shoulder, the human flinched himself and jerked the way he looked at Shepard and Legion like they were foreigners. Shepard and the Geth could see that Daniel wasn't getting any sleep. He had circles under eyes.

"Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Get away from me! I must finish this book! I cannot stop! Not now!" Daniel snapped out. He totally didn't recognize them. Shepard and Legion had to back away, standing from the bed.

"Alright… it's ok, Daniel… we'll leave you alone. Let's go, Legion." Shepard said, taking slow steps out of the room.

"Daniel? What's wrong? Talk to me… Dan?" Legion said, expecting answer as Daniel's look was nothing but freaked out. Shepard grabbed Legion's arm, pulling him out of the room and slamming the door behind. Daniel went back to his writing, not realizing what he just did. Shepard and Legion decided to leave the Citadel after gathering another supplies. Daniel's behavior still remained in their minds, leaving them uneasy. Before leaving, Shepard let himself get report from doctor Tate about Daniel's mental state that doctor Tate created after three months of work on Daniel's mental state.

Shepard was sitting at the starboard observatory room when Garrus visited him.

"Shepard. I finished those calibrations so I thought I would ask you this because Geth Daniel told me to ask you… how did your visit with Daniel go?"

"Why do you ask, Garrus? Couldn't have Daniel come himself? Or ask Legion?"

"Actually I offered it because I am curious myself and Legion is not himself now. So… how did it go?"

"Daniel's brain is totally fucked up, Garrus…"

"What do you mean?"

"I came there with Legion, hoping that he would be glad to see us. He was only writing that book of his and totally ignored us when we were asking him things. When Legion touched him, Daniel exploded the way as if he didn't know us. He looked at us like at demons or killers. And those circles under eyes… he doesn't get sleep."

"Daniel? Our Daniel did this? I cannot even believe it!"

"I didn't want to believe it myself, Garrus. But it's not Daniel we used to know. He's obsessed with completing his book." Shepard said, pulling out the report.

"What's that?" Garrus asked and took the report from Shepard.

"Read it and get ready for the worst…" Shepard said and Garrus started reading report.

 ** _Personal report of patient Daniel Husk_**

 _13\. November 2186, the Citadel time_

 _Patient named Daniel Husk, born on 7. March 1996 on Earth has been diagnosed for Asperger syndrome in early stages of life. The subject has suffered from ordeals during completing assignments of the Alliance Navy under command of Adrian Shepard. After admission to the mental hospital on the Citadel, patient was willing to cooperate on improvement of his mental state. However, as the time passed, after further examination and sessions, he started to act passive._

 _Daniel insists on returning to the places that cause him tremendous anxieties. He doesn't respond well to the questions asked towards him and regular topics of communication such as relations and interests were replaced with constantly repeating topics of depressions, nightmares and suicide. Subject admitted that he sees hallucinations which cause him troubles while falling asleep, but cannot give detailed description of it. When I ask him what he remembers about his friends, his only answer is 'I have no friends…'. Nevertheless, this can be temporary effect of his trauma._

 _Subject has been taking medications helping him to gain sleep. In addition to it, he is trying to make detailed description of his feelings in the book as a part of his therapy and for my better orientation. Daniel remains languid, tired, doesn't eat, doesn't sleep. Communication with the patient became slow, Daniel doesn't look at me anymore. When he's active, he only writes the book and while disturbing him from his work, he is aggressive and insists on finishing the book no matter the cost._

 _Final diagnosis: Daniel Husk suffers from psychosis isolating him from reality. He is not aware of his environment anymore. I saw no evidence on ordering new medications, but I did it anyway. The work on subject's improvement will continue in next days and months._

 _Herald Tate, turian psychiatrist and therapist of the Citadel's mental hospital_

"I never thought it would be this bad…" was Garrus' only response.


	13. Chapter 13

Shepard has been completing assignments for another month, hoping that human Daniel would already be better and would recognize him and his friends. Shepard was on his way back to the Citadel. He was sitting at his cabin, drinking coffee when he received call from the mental hospital.

"Hmm? Mental hospital?" Shepard narrowed his eyebrows and picked up the call.

"Commander Shepard?"

"Yes, that is me. Who's calling?"

"It's doctor Herald Tate."

"Doctor Tate? Is there something I should know about Daniel?"

"Yes, actually… Daniel doesn't have to care anymore if you know what I'm trying to tell you." The doctor said and Shepard sensed problem. His casual position changed to paying attention and eyebrows narrowed.

"What? Doctor what does that mean?! Is he alright?"

"Commander, I'm sorry to tell you this when you are probably on mission. Daniel committed suicide last night." The doctor said calmly and Shepard only let his mug of coffee drop on the ground, "Commander? Can you hear me?" the doctor asked as Shepard tried to regain senses.

"Doctor… how did it happen? Why did he kill himself?!"

"I would rather discuss this in person. Please, come and meet me at my office at the hospital." Doctor said and hanged up the call. Shepard told everyone what he was told and each member of the crew could feel like losing something important. Each voice on board of Normandy became silent, only engines and computers could be heard. The Geth Daniel couldn't understand what happened so crucial that his former self had to kill himself. Legion understood that human Daniel already warned him before.

The pain was lesser with knowledge of that. However, Legion still felt like shard of his core was crushed. As Normandy docked to the Citadel, Shepard's crew arrived at the mental hospital. They took elevator to the offices and found office of doctor Tate. They saw the doctor holding his head, shaking it while he was reading Daniel's book.

"Doctor Tate? I'm here." Shepard announced.

"Ah, commander. I wasn't expecting you here so soon. I'm sorry for not paying attention but… Daniel's demise is something that will be hard to forget… please, have a seat everyone." The doctor said and everyone sat on the chairs around the circumference of the room.

"We noticed that book you are reading… did Daniel write it?" Legion asked.

"Yes. As his therapist, I should know what was happening in his mind before he decided to leave us."

"What is so bad you were shaking head? Can you tell us? You appeared to be quite upset." Liara asked.

"I don't want to read it all over again. I will give you quote of one paragraph: ' _As I've reached the abyss of the infinite hole of my soul, I saw nothing but blackness. Complete blackness that covers even your own senses. Nothing to see, nothing to hear, nothing to touch, nothing to smell. Suddenly I heard everything. Each corner of my forgotten memories containing the biggest pain I was choking within me for ages was like one voice. A voice of martyr. A voice of somebody who's screaming of pain. When all these voices assembled, I was trapped. I was trapped in cacophony of chills and screams which wanted to keep me alive for torturing me. I can't go to sleep or else it will repeat again. I will have to seek the way out of the mind maze over and over again, still ending with the same end, being dragged to the very beginning._ '" The Doctor stopped reading.

"This is what Daniel wrote? It sounds like he lived this!" Garrus noted.

"It was real, for him. Nevertheless… I made a grave mistake. I let Daniel to write this book. It was part of the therapy. I hoped that it would help!" Tate said, starting to sob slowly, "I thought that if I let Daniel finish the book, he would find relief to his soul! I… no… I should have stopped him when I could… it's all my fault now!"

"Doctor! Please, don't blame yourself now… it's not the right time." Shepard said.

"He was so innocent. Nice person, anxious from the first look at him… poor Daniel. He was somebody that was nice to work with… it really hurt me to see his behavior changing through the time. I'm sorry for my speech problems but… this will be hard to deal with. It was unnecessary waste of life…"

"Doctor, you did everything you could. There is no need to blame yourself." Samara added as the doctor tried to hold his tears back.

"Can you tell us when and how it happened?" Tali asked.

"I wasn't here. It was yesterday and the hospital was closed. Windows were covered to resemble night atmosphere so patients could go to sleep. At that time, Daniel stole the emergency laser revolver and he shot himself at his room. It was clear shot through head."

"Can we see the body?" the Geth Daniel asked.

"I'm afraid not. C-Sec has already closed the place and took the body away. However, if you want to set funeral, don't forget to invite me…"

"Doctor, when we leave, rest assured that Daniel had these compulsions before…" the Geth Daniel explained.

"How so?"

"I'm Daniel's copy, living within this body. Daniel once tried to commit suicide already, but was stopped by Legion. I think we all could expect this happening."

"Interesting… well, thank you all for your support. I hope you will send me the invitation to the funeral if you want to do that… I have to return to my work."

"Of course, doctor. Thank you for your time." Shepard said and all crew members left doctor alone.

EPILOGUE

The human Daniel was definitely dead. The funeral was set few days later in the Citadel tower when all members of Shepard's crew and members of former Resurrected Cerberus came to say good bye to Daniel for the last time. Everyone could have his speech about Daniel, remembering about the best times they had together and what Daniel did for them. The Geth Daniel himself had speech about his former self, telling everybody the life story that Shepard has already heard. Thane and Kolyat were speaking about how grateful they were to Daniel for bringing Thane back.

Even counselor Sparatus pointed out Daniel's great knowledge of being teacher as he saw few lectures of his. Legion spoke about how Daniel changed his life and how he made him great service by allowing the Geth Daniel to live. However, the final speech had Shepard himself.

"Daniel Husk came through a lot in his life in 22. century. Of course, we mustn't forget about what he experienced in past before waking up to this century. Daniel was sensitive, maybe even hypersensitive and he was able to cause problems when we remember his identity of Wraith, the leader of Resurrected Cerberus. But he also had a great heart. He wasn't able to kill anybody with bare hands. He was lonely and tried to find somebody to be happy with. He found Legion and for him he used his project Soma to create his copy. He was strong biotic, survived many things but for a big price of being traumatized for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, Daniel tried to stay strong and despite his handicap he suffered. He tried to keep his mind strong but even his mind became weak and at the end he succumbed to it. We all hope Daniel will finally find a peace for all the things he did. For the Alliance, for the Council, for all of us."

THE END


End file.
